To Get Him Back (Rewrite)
by Kazuki Kay
Summary: Ino, aktris cantik yang tengah naik daun, kembali memasuki dunia mata-mata demi mencari sang suami yang hilang dalam misi. Dengan begitu banyak musuh dan berbagai rintangan yang ada, akankah ia berhasil menemukannya? Chapter 1-5!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : To Get Him Back**

 **Author : Kay Yamanaka**

 **Genre : Adventure, Crime**

 **Pairing : GaaraXIno**

 **Slight : NaruHina (yang lain nyusul XD)**

 **Rating : T+/M-**

 **Summary : Ino, aktris cantik yang tengah naik daun, kembali memasuki dunia mata-mata demi mencari sang suami yang hilang dalam misi. Dengan begitu banyak musuh dan berbagai rintangan yang ada, akankah ia berhasil menemukannya?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-To Get Him Back belong to Kay Yamanaka**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, a little bit lime (maybe), and many more..**

 **Chapter 1-What Happen to Gaara?**

Sang mentari baru saja menampakkan dirinya, namun sepasang pengantin baru itu telah disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sang suami, seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan rambut _maroon_ dan mata _turqouise_ itu tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke Amerika, tepatnya Washington DC untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. Sedangkan isterinya, seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang masih tergerai juga tengah sibuk bersama sang _manager_ diruang tamu untuk membahas jadwal kegiatannya hari ini. Jika dilihat sekilas, dua sosok ini sama sekali tak menunjukkan kesan sebagai pasangan yang baru menikah. Keduanya memang sama-sama _workaholic_ ; sang suami dengan pekerjaannya sebagai agen intelijen Jepang, sedangkan sang isteri dengan kesibukannya sebagai seorang aktris yang tengah berada ditingkat teratasnya. Namun pada kenyataannya, mereka hanya dua orang mencintai yang saling memahami kesibukan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Gaara- _kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Kau akan berangkat ke bandara jam berapa?" tanya sang isteri yang kini ikut membantu kegiatan suaminya.

"Jam delapan. Tapi setelah ini aku harus ke kantor dulu, ada sesuatu yang perlu kuambil."

"Begitukah? Berapa lama misimu kali ini, _Anata_?"

"Sekitar dua minggu. Jangan khawatir, kita akan langsung berbulan madu begitu tugasku selesai." jawab pria itu sebelum mencium kening isterinya dengan lembut. "Aku pergi dulu, _hime_."

"Hati-hati, Gaara- _kun_!" bisik sang wanita tepat ditelinga suaminya sebelum memberi sebuah kecupan singkat dibibirnya.

"Hn. Kau juga."

Wanita cantik itu tertegun, menatap punggung suaminya yang semakin menjauh. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak nyaman menelusup kedalam hatinya melihat kepergian sang pria tercinta. _'Kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja, Gaara-kun'._

"I-Ino- _chan_ , apa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya sang _manager_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Eh?" wanita yang dipanggil Ino tersebut terperanjat sekilas, namun kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab,"Tentu saja, Hinata- _chan_."

-K-A-Y-

 **PSIA's Office**

Ruangan berukuran sedang itu tampak tenang, hanya ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik tengah sibuk membolak-balik sambil sesekali membaca dokumen-dokumen yang tersusun rapi dimejanya. Namun beberapa kali matanya tampak melirik kearah pintu didepannya, seolah tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang,

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Dan benar saja, seseorang memang berniat menemuinya saat itu…

"Masuk!" perintah wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir dua itu pada seseorang yang baru saja mengetuk pintunya.

"Tsunade- _sama_.."

"Ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga, Gaara. Jadi, apa kau sudah siap untuk misi kali ini?" tanya wanita itu pada sosok didepannya yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Hn. Apa semua yang kubutuhkan sudah disiapkan?"

"Tentu. Ini… ambillah, semuanya ada didalam." jawabnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade- _sama_." ucap Gaara sambil menunduk dan berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun langkahnya sempat terhenti saat wanita bernama Tsunade tersebut kembali berbicara,

"Ingatlah, waktumu hanya dua minggu, Gaara. Selesaikan misi ini dengan sempurna, hanya kau yang bisa kami andalkan. Dan... hati-hati." Gaara hanya mengangguk sekilas tanpa membalikkan badannya sedikitpun mendengar pesan sang pimpinan, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

...

"Hei, Gaara!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik saat melihat Gaara yang baru keluar dari ruangan pimpinan mereka.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya datar.

"Jadi kau benar-benar berangkat hari ini?"

"Hn. Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau kan baru dua hari menikah dengan Ino- _chan_ , apa dia tak marah kau tinggal-tinggal?"

"Dia mengerti kesibukanku, Naruto. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji padanya akan mengajaknya bulan madu begitu aku kembali dari Amerika nanti."

"Wah-wah, beruntung sekali kau menikah dengannya. Kira-kira Hinata- _chan_ nanti seperti itu tidak ya kalau kami sudah menikah?" Naruto bertanya-tanya, entah pada Gaara atau pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap Naruto datar sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemuda _energik_ itu tanpa disadarinya.

"Gaara! Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto begitu sadar Gaara telah melangkah jauh meninggalkannya. "Tck! Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan kakak sepupu isterinya sendiri dengan tidak sopan!" gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

-K-A-Y-

Dorr! Dor! Dorr!

Bunyi tembakan terdengar diseluruh ruangan dirumah itu, seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang tergerai tampak tersengal-sengal saat bersembunyi untuk mengisi peluru pistolnya yang telah kosong. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam juga tampak terengah-engah, sesekali ia memberikan kode pada teman perempuannya tersebut sambil tetap waspada dengan pistol ditangannya. Seluruh ruangan itu kini telah dikepung oleh serombongan penjahat bersenjata. Mata mereka tampak awas, mengamati setiap sudut secara hati-hati, berharap segera menemukan sosok yang dicari-carinya. Sesekali juga ada yang tak sabar hingga mengedarkan tembakan kesegala arah, namun kejadian itu tak pernah berlangsung cukup lama karena salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat seperti ketuanya memerintahkan untuk menangkap kedua orang itu hidup-hidup.

"Cari mereka disemua ruangan! Aku yakin mereka tak mungkin bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi ingat! Tangkap mereka hidup-hidup! Itu perintah bos!" teriak sang ketua yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh anak buahnya dan kembali menyebar mencari dua sosok tersebut.

"Ai- _chan_ , bagaimana ini? Kita terjebak!" bisik pemuda berambut hitam itu pada temannya yang kini telah berada disampingnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus melawan lagi. Tapi… peluruku hanya tersisa sedikit, bagaimana denganmu, Saito- _kun_?"

"Ah, aku juga begitu. Lagipula, jumlah mereka teralalu banyak, apa sebaiknya kita menyerah?"

"Tidak! Kau tau apa tujuan mereka menangkap kita, Saito- _kun_! Kita tak boleh tertangkap!"

….

"CUT!" teriak sang sutradara dengan tiba-tiba, menghentikan adegan syuting yang tengah berlangsung.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang pemeran wanita heran, pemeran prianya pun tampak menoleh pada sang sutradara yang tiba-tiba menghentikan adegan.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu, ada urusan mendadak. Saya harus pergi. Silakan bubar!" perintah sang sutradara yang lantas membuat _sweatdrop_ semua kru dan para pemeran.

"Seenaknya saja!" gerutu sang pemeran wanita dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Sudahlah, Ino- _san_. Setidaknya kita bisa pulang lebih cepat, bukan?" ucap sang pemeran pria menghiburnya.

"Um, kau benar juga, Sai- _san_. Tapi..." mendadak wajahnya terlihat sedikit lesu.

"Ada apa, Ino- _san_?" tanya Sai heran.

"Itu… tak ada apa-apa!" sanggah Ino sambil menampilkan senyuman cerianya lagi.

-K-A-Y-

Drrtt…! Drrttt…!

"Halo….. Aa… Ino- _chan_? Ada. Tunggu sebentar, Gaara- _san_." ucap gadis berambut indigo tersebut lembut, sembari bergegas menyerahkan ponsel ungu tersebut pada pemiliknya, "Ino- _chan_ … Gaara- _san_ meneleponmu.."

Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh, matanya tampak berbinar mendengar nama sang penelepon,"Benarkah, Hinata- _chan_? Kemarikan ponselku." dengan gerakan cepat wanita itu mengambil benda mungil tersebut dan menempelkan ditelinga kanannya.

"Halo, _Anata_. Apa kau sudah sampai? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" belum sempat seseorang dari seberang sana menyahut, wanita itu sudah memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Apa kau lupa siapa suamimu ini, _hime_? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merindukan suaramu, jadi sebelum memulai pekerjaan aku menyempatkan meneleponmu. Kau tau 'kan, setelah ini kita tak bisa berhubungan untuk sementara waktu." sahut sang suami.

"Ya, aku tahu, Gaara- _kun_. Aku juga merindukanmu. Dan... err.. kuharap kau lebih berhati-hati kali ini, _Anata_. Perasaanku tak enak."

"Tenanglah, dua minggu, dan aku akan kembali. Dan aku akan memenuhi janjiku, jadi.. jangan khawatir." ucap pria itu lembut.

"Hm.. baiklah..."

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi, _hime_. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hm, aku juga mencintaimu."

Tut! Tut! Tut! Panggilan terputus. Wajah cantik wanita tersebut tampak lesu, entah kenapa, perasaan tak enak kali ini terasa sangat kuat. Ia mendadak merasa takut, takut kehilangan suami tercintanya. Sang _manager_ , Hinata, yang menyadari perubahan mimik sang aktris pun menepuk lembut bahu wanita itu, "Ino- _chan_ , Gaara _-san_ pasti baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir." ucapnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Ya, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Ino meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

-K-A-Y-

" _Are you Gaara?_ " sapa seorang wanita (err… maksudnya pria) berambut pirang panjang dengan poni menutup sebagian wajah bagian kirinya.

' _Ino?'_ batin Gaara heran, tapi setelah diteliti lagi, _'ah, bukan. Dia pria! Kenapa mirip Ino?'_

" _Yes, I am. Who are you?_ " tanya Gaara datar namun waspada.

" _I'm Deidara, my order is to taking you to our office._ "

" _Okay._ " Pria itu kemudian melangkah kearah sebuah mobil BMW S.X, diikuti oleh Gaara yang mengikutinya dengan tatapan tetap waspada.

….

Mobil silver tersebut melaju kencang sambil menyalip mobil lain yang cukup ramai hari itu. Pria berambut pirang panjang tersebut tampak tenang sambil mengemudikan mobilnya, membawanya dan pria yang terus waspada disampingnya ke kantor utama CIA.

" _Are you who'll be my partner in this mission?_ " tanya Gaara setelah terdiam sekian lama.

" _Yeah, I'm your partner here._ " jawab pria disampingnya santai.

Dan suasana kembali hening.

-K-A-Y-

Ckiiitt!

Suara decit ban yang beradu dengan aspal akibat rem mendadak itu terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Mobil silver itu kini telah berhenti sempurna, tepat didepan pintu gerbang raksasa yang membatasi dunia luar dari bangunan besar nan megah didalam sana.

Kreett…!

Gerbang raksasa dihadapan mereka terbuka secara otomatis setelah sang pria pirang memindai kartu pengenal serta kornea matanya di mesin pemindai yang terletak di samping kiri maupun kanan gerbang.

" _So, this is the CIA's headquarters?_ " tanya pria berambut merah yang masih duduk tenang didalam mobil.

" _No, no, no, it's just our office. The headquarters isn't here._ " sahut sang pria pirang sambil menyeringai. Gaara hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mobilpun kini kembali bergerak pelan melewati pintu gerbang, melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Kantor CIA.

-K-A-Y-

Ino tengah sibuk didapur, tepatnya di tempat pencucian piring. Wanita cantik itu tengah serius mencuci piring maupun gelas yang baru saja dipakainya, saat perasaan tak enak itu kembali mengganggunya.

Prakkk!

Tanpa disadari, pegangannya pada sebuah cangkir keramik berwarna merah itu terlepas dan menyebabkan cangkir kesayangannya itu pecah berantakan. Cangkir itu adalah cangkir pemberian Gaara, bersama sebuah cangkir lain berwarna ungu yang selalu dipakai pria itu. Dan kini, pecahnya cangkir merah itu membuat perasaan Ino semakin tak nyaman. Ia yakin, sesuatu yang buruk pasti sudah terjadi pada suaminya.

Tanpa memedulikan pecahan cangkir dilantai keramik itu, Ino melepas kedua sarung tangan karet yang digunakannya untuk mencuci piring dan segera berlari ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua. Di ambilnya dengan cepat sebuah ponsel berwarna ungu muda itu dan jari-jari mungilnya dengan cekatan menekan beberapa nomor disana.

Tuuutt… tuutt…

Belum ada jawaban, hanya terdengar nada tunggu dari nomor yang tengah dihubunginya. Perasaannya kini semakin kacau, ia yakin sekali, ada masalah dengan misi Gaara kali ini. Dan dia harus segera mencari tahu! Atau setidaknya meyakinkan bahwa perasaannya kali ini salah (meski hal itu tak pernah terjadi).

"Halo. Maaf, Ino- _chan_ , aku sedang sibuk, nanti aku akan menghubungimu."

Tut! Tut! Tut!

Sambungan terputus begitu saja secara sepihak, bahkan tanpa sempat membiarkan wanita pirang itu berbicara sepatahkatapun. Ia berdecak kesal. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus mendatangi kantor PSIA.

….

Ckiitt!

Mobil biru yang tadinya melaju cukup kencang itu kini dipaksa berhenti secara tiba-tiba oleh sang pengemudi begitu sampai disebuah gedung yang cukup besar didepannya.

Brakk!

Pintu mobil tak berdosa itupun baru saja menjadi korban bantingan oleh sang pemiliknya dengan kasar. _Aquamarine_ di balik kacamata hitam itu tampak berkilat, andai saja orang bisa melihatnya, semua pasti tahu bahwa sang pemilik mata itu tengah marah saat ini. _High heels_ 15 cm itu sama sekali tak menghambatnya untuk mempercepat langkah memasuki gedung itu. Wanita itu tampak terburu-buru. Saat ia sampai didepan lift, lagi-lagi ia menekan-nekan tombol disana secara kasar dan berulang-ulang, tanda bahwa wanita itu sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, memunculkan beberapa orang agen yang tempak terburu-buru namun tak menggagalkan keterkejutan mereka saat melihat seorang wanita cantik yang tengah menunggu mereka untuk keluar dan segera masuk kedalam lift itu. Menuju lantai tiga dimana meja sang sepupu berada, meninggalkan tatapan heran dan bisik-bisik para agen yang baru bertemu dengannya.

"Bukankah dia Yamanaka Ino?"

"Ya, aku tau. Aktris laga itu kan? Aku sering melihat fotonya dijalan."

"Untuk apa dia kemari?"

"Bagaimana caranya mengetahui tempat ini?"

"Entahlah."

...

Ting!

Pintu lift kembali terbuka, tepat dilantai tujuannya. Ino kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam. Lantai tiga yang biasanya cukup tenang itu tampak sedikit ricuh. Beberapa agen terlihat tengah terburu-buru, keluar masuk ruangan, beberapa tampak serius didepan komputer masing-masing, ada juga yang tampak menghubungi seseorang. _'Dimana kau Naruto?'_ batin wanita itu sambil mencari-cari keberadaan sang sepupu pirangnya.

"Kita benar-benar kehilangan jejak Gaar-" seruan Naruto terputus saat melihat sesosok pirang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Ino?!" gumam Naruto dengan tatapan horor.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan! Siapa yang hilang?! Apa Gaara?!" tanya Ino pada Naruto dengan suara nyaring hingga menghentikan kegiatan semua agen yang terkejut akan keberadannya.

"Ino?" gumam hampir semua agen bersamaan, kecuali para agen baru yang masih bertanya-tanya siapa wanita cantik yang berada didekat Naruto itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya seorang agen bercepol dua pada agen berambut cokelat pendek disampingnya.

"Apa kau tak tahu? Dia itu isteri dari Sabaku Gaara, agen kita yang hilang saat ini. Namanya Yamanaka Ino –ah, maksudku Sabaku Ino, wanita itu mantan agen terbaik PSIA sebelum mengundurkan diri tiga tahun yang lalu." jelas Matsuri yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan berulang dari rekannya.

"NARUTO JAWAB AKU!" lagi-lagi teriakan Ino mengejutkan seisi tempat itu, hingga menyebabkan Tsunade keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ada apa ini?!" seru wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir dua itu penuh amarah. Namun seluruh amarah itu lenyap seketika, digantikan oleh keterkejutan saat menyadari siapa yang menyebabkan keributan itu. "Ino?" gumamnya.

"Tsunade- _sama_ , maaf sudah datang tiba-tiba dan membuat keributan, aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabar suamiku. Apa benar terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Ino lebih tenang pada wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. Wanita itu hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas.

"Maaf, Ino. Gaara menghilang, kami bahkan tak bisa menemukannya melalui satelit." jawab wanita itu dengan berat hati.

"APA? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami kehilangan jejak dan kontak dengannya beberapa jam setelah ia sampai di Bandara Internasional Dulles. Info terakhir yang kami dapat, Gaara pergi bersama seorang anggota CIA berambut pirang panjang bernama Deidara."

"APA?" seru Ino dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ada apa? Kalian mengenalnya?" Tsunade bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Ino terdiam, beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Naruto yang memilih untuk membuka suara,"Deidara- _nii_... adalah kakak kandung Ino- _chan_."

Tsunade terbelalak, begitupun agen lain yang mendengar pembicaraan itu. Semua mendadak hening, sebelum Ino kembali berseru,

"Gaara dalam bahaya! Izinkan aku masuk dalam misi ini Tsunade- _sama_ , aku harus menemukan suamiku!" pinta Ino mantap.

"Tapi kau bukan lagi agen PSIA, Ino. Aku tak bisa memberikan misi ini padamu."

"Aku harus menemukan Gaara, Tsunade- _sama_! Dia suamiku! Aku mohon, izinkan aku kembali bergabung dalam PSIA, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, aku janji! Hanya untuk misi ini saja!"

Tsunade memejamkan matanya, tampak berpikir keras,"Masalahnya..."

"Izinkan saja dia, Tsunade- _sama_." pinta Naruto dengar ekspresi serius. Sungguh tak tampak seperti dia yang biasanya. Tampaknya masalah kali ini cukup berbahaya.

"..."

"Kumohon, Tsunade- _sama_?" Ino memelas.

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah segera, besok pagi kau akan menyusul Gaara ke Washington DC. Data-datamu akan segera diurus, kembalilah besok sebelum berangkat."

"Terimakasih banyak, Tsunade– _sama_."

-K-A-Y-

 **Washington DC, 09:00 P.M**

Beberapa orang dengan seragam serba putih tampak sibuk disebuah ruangan penuh peralatan canggih. Di tengah ruangan itu, tampak seorang pria berambut merah yang entah tertidur atau bahkan tak sadarkan diri, terbaring diatas sebuah tempat tidur beralaskan seprai putih. Berbagai macam peralatan terpasang ke tubuh dan kepalanya. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan seragam sama seperti yang lain, serba putih, tengah sibuk didepan sebuah komputer yang menyala dengan berbagai kode didalamnya. Sesekali matanya tampak melirik pria ditempat tidur tersebut, kemudian kembali mengetik sesuatu dikomputernya. Entah apa sebenarnya yang diperbuat orang-orang diruangan itu.

...

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah _babyface_ begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tampak terkejut –sekilas, namun kemudian tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi pekerjaan kami selesai, dia akan sadar setelah kami menyelesaikannya. Tenang saja, Sasori- _sama_."

"Hn. Baguslah, lebih cepat, lebih baik." Pria yang tak terlalu tinggi itu mengangguk sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. _'Kalian kerahkan agen terbaikpun tak akan berguna melawanku kheh...'_

-K-A-Y-

 **Tokyo, 05:00 A.M**

Hari masih begitu pagi, bahkan mataharipun seolah masih enggan untuk memancarkan kehangatan sinarnya. Namun wanita berambut pirang itu sudah siap dengan semua yang perlu dibawanya. Semua jadwal syuting, dan berbagai acara lain sudah dimintanya sang _manager_ untuk membatalkan semuanya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah, menemukan suaminya apapun yang terjadi!

"Ino- _chan_ , apa kau yakin akan menyusul Gaara- _san_? Sendirian?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tentu saja, Hina- _chan_. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan segera pulang, bersama Gaara." Jawab Ino bersemangat. Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya menunduk, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Hanya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sang sahabat akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku harus berangkat sekarang. Ada yang perlu kuambil di kantor. Tolong tangani semua yang ada disini ya, Hina- _chan_. Dan ingat, tak boleh ada satupun wartawan yang tahu kemana aku pergi!"

"Tentu saja, Ino- _chan_. Hati-hati.."

"Tentu saja!" sahut Ino sambil menarik kopernya keluar.

...

Brakk!

Kali ini pintu mobil lainlah yang menjadi korban bantingan sang wanita pirang saat memasukinya, sebuah mobil Jaguar C-X16 berwarna merah. Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Ino melesat keluar melalui gerbang belakang, kembali ke kantor PSIA.

Drrtt! Drrrtt!

"Halo?"

"Ino- _chan_ , apa kau sudah akan berangkat? Cepatlah, Tsunade- _sama_ menunggumu." ujar sang penelepon dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Aku mengerti!" ujarnya seraya kembali memaksimalkan kecepatan mobilnya yang sempat melambat akibat adanya telepon barusan. _'Tunggu aku, Anata. Aku pasti menemukanmu. Segera!'_

...

Ckiiittt!

Mobil merah itu kini berhenti sempurna. Lagi-lagi, Ino harus terburu-buru memasuki gedung itu. Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, menekan-nekan tombol lift dengan tak sabar, dan mendapati tatapan heran –lagi dari agen-agen disana. Sepertinya kabar kembalinya wanita itu kedalam PSIA masih belum tersebar dilingkungan agen baru. Tapi tentu saja, ia tak memedulikan hal itu. Sama sekali tak peduli. Sekali lagi, yang ada dipikirannya hanya suaminya, Sabaku Gaara.

Ting!

Pintu lift yang membawa sang wanita Sabaku itu telah sampai dilantai tiga, lantai yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Dimana ia dikembalikan kedalam PSIA secara tidak resmi, semata-mata karena keadaan yang mendesak.

...

"Tsunade- _sama_ , apa semua yang saya butuhkan sudah siap?" tanya Ino _to the point_ begitu memasuki ruangan sang atasan.

"Ini semua data yang kau butuhkan." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat, persis seperti yang pernah ia berikan pada Gaara,"Dan ingat, bekerja dengan hati-hati, jangan biarkan emosi menguasaimu." lanjut wanita itu dengan tegas.

"Saya tahu, Tsunade- _sama_."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kami akan terus memantaumu dari sini, beberapa agen juga akan mengawasimu disana. Selesaikan misi ini, dan bawa Gaara kembali secepatnya!" perintah sang pimpinan.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang." ujar Ino lirih. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah sampai dipintu, ia menoleh kebelakang dan berkata,"Mobil merah diluar, tolong dikirim ke Amerika begitu aku berangkat." kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang pimpinan.

To be continued...

Kali ini Kay mengangkat tema Spionase dengan pairing GaaIno. Awal munculnya ide ini sebenernya waktu Kay nonton film (lupa judulnya) dan denger salah satu aktrisnya ngomong, "Where is my husband?" Aneh ya? Mungkin XD tapi yang namanya ide selalu muncul secara tak terduga kan? :v

Btw, Kay juga re-write fanfic ini, meski cuma ubah dikit-dikit sih haha...

Well, RnR, please?

 _ **Kay Yamanaka**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya~

Sabaku no Gaara, seorang agen terbaik PSIA di beri misi yang mengharuskannya bergabung dengan CIA di Amerika. Namun satu kesalahan dibandara membuatnya dalam masalah.

Sabaku Ino, isteri dari Gaara, mantan agen terbaik PSIA, harus kembali masuk dalam dunia spionase demi mencari suaminya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dalam misi. Akankah Ino berhasil menemukan Gaara? Akankah mereka kembali ke Jepang dan melanjutkan rencana bulan madu mereka yang tertunda? Just check it out!

.

 **Title : To Get Him Back**

 **Author : Kay Yamanaka**

 **Genre : Adventure, Crime**

 **Pairing : GaaraXIno**

 **Slight : NaruHina (yang lain nyusul XD)**

 **Rating : T+/M-**

 **Summary : Ino, aktris cantik yang tengah naik daun, kembali memasuki dunia mata-mata demi mencari sang suami yang hilang dalam misi.** **Dengan begitu banyak musuh dan berbagai rintangan yang ada, akankah ia berhasil menemukannya?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-To Get Him Back belong to Kay Yamanaka**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, a little bit lime (maybe), and many more..**

 **Chapter 2-Where is My Husband?**

 **Dulles International Airport, Washington DC**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek tampak mengetuk-ngetukkan _high heels_ -nya dilantai bandara dengan tak sabar. Sepasang _sapphire_ di balik kacamata hitam itu terlihat waspada, mengamati sekitarnya tanpa melewatkan hal kecil sekalipun. Kepalanya menoleh kekiri dan ke kanan, seolah menunggu sesuatu. Benar saja, bibir merah itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat sebuah mobil merah yang baru saja diantarkan didepan bandara. Dilangkahkannya sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut _high heels_ ungu itu dengan cepat kearah Jaguar C-X16 yang tak jauh didepannya.

Brukk!

"Lama sekali kau sampai!" gerutu wanita itu entah pada siapa, mungkin pada mobil merah itu [?].

Bruummm...!

Dalam sekejap, _Jaguar_ merah itu sudah melesat pergi dengan cepat, meninggalkan keramaian bandara, menuju tempat yang dituju sang wanita.

-K-A-Y-

 **PSIA's Office**

"Bagaimana? Apa Ino berhasil sampai tujuan?" tanya sang pimpinan pada asistennya.

Wanita berambut pendek itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor computer dan menjawab, "Ya, Tsunade- _sama_."

"Bagus! Tetap pantau dia, Shizune. Aku tak ingin dia mengacaukan misi baru ini karena agen Sabaku merah itu."

"Ino adalah seorang profesional, Tsunade- _sama_. Sekalipun ia sudah tiga tahun keluar dari dunia spionase, saya yakin kemampuannya tak menurun."

"Aku tak meragukan kemampuannya, Shizune. Aku meragukan emosinya." jelas wanita paruh baya itu dengan tegas, membuat sang asisten terdiam. Tak sanggup lagi menyanggah kata-kata sang pimpinan.

…

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya itu tampak serius. Matanya mengarah pada layar komputernya, namun pikirannya…. sudah berkelana entah kemana.

"Hey, _Dobe_! Ada apa denganmu? Rasanya kau tak berisik hari ini?" tegur sang sahabat yang heran melihat kelakuan pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil _dobe_ itu menoleh sekilas, namun mulutnya masih tak mengeluarkan jawaban apapun.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan sepupumu itu?" tanya sang sahabat lagi dengan nada datar.

"Ya. Apa kau tahu, orang yang terakhir kali dilihat bersama Gaara itu adalah Deidara. Dia itu kakak kandung Ino- _chan_."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya takut Ino- _chan_ tak akan sanggup jika harus melawan Deidara..."

"Tapi toh belum tentu juga 'kan Deidara itu orang jahatnya?"

"Ya, kuharap... begitu. Semoga kau benar, _Teme_." gumam Naruto ragu.

"Hn."

-K-A-Y-

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sepasang _turquoise_ yang indah. Namun ada yang ganjil, mata itu tampak kosong. Tak terlihat adanya emosi, atau sekedar keterkejutan saat mendapati dirinya terbaring ditengah ruangan asing yang penuh dengan orang berseragam putih.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar ya, Gaara- _kun_?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang berjalan kearahnya.

Pria itu bangun perlahan, berusaha menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku, "Ini… dimana?" tanyanya datar.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan duduk di sebuah kursi tepat disamping sang pria, "Kau tak ingat tempat ini?"

Pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku.. tak ingat.."

"Apa kau ingat siapa dirimu?"

Lagi-lagi pria itu menggeleng lemah. Jawaban sang pria –sekalipun hanya berupa gelengan kecil namun mampu membuat sang wanita menyeringai licik tanpa sepenglihatan sang pria yang tengah menunduk. _'Great! I did it! Hahaha..'_ batinnya senang.

"Um.. sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar. Silakan coba mengingat-ingat dulu, Gaara- _kun_!" wanita itu berkedip sekilas sebelum bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Gaara?" gumam pria itu bingung, ditatapnya dengan kosong kearah pintu yang baru saja dilewati wanita tadi.

...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Cklek!

Pintu berwarna merah gelap itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah duduk dibalik meja kerjanya dengan nada datar.

" _We did it, Sasori-sama_. Anda sudah bisa menemuinya."

"Baiklah." Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh sang wanita merah muda dibelakangnya.

-K-A-Y-

Pria berambut merah _maroon_ itu kini telah bangun dari tempatnya terbaring, sepasang _turquoise_ -nya menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Berkali-kali sudah ia mencoba mengingat semuanya, namun nihil. Tak ada apapun yang muncul dalam memorinya. Bahkan jika ia memaksa untuk mengingat segala sesuatunya, yang ia rasakan hanya kesakitan yang hebat dikepalanya.

"Argghhh!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya pria itu jatuh tersungkur dengan kedua tangan menekan kedua sisi kepalanya. _'Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengingat apapun?'_ batinnya frustasi.

Cklek!

Sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Di liriknya arah bunyi itu berasal, disana dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, seorang pria berambut merah, namun lebih terang dari rambutnya, berjalan mendekat bersama wanita yang tadi menyapanya. _'Siapa mereka sebenarnya?'_ lagi-lagi batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Hai, Gaara." sapa pria itu sambil tersenyum kearah Gaara.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah, kau tak mengingatku? Aku Sasori, Akasuna Sasori, _aniki_ -mu. Kemarilah, jangan duduk dilantai." Ucap pria itu seraya membantu Gaara untuk bangkit dan meletakkannya kembali ditempatnya terbaring tadi.

" _Aniki_? Aku... tak ingat apapun.." ujarnya lirih, namun matanya terus menatap Sasori, seolah mencari kebenaran dari perkataan pria merah itu. "Kenapa kau tak mirip denganku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kita dilahirkan dari ibu yang berbeda, Gaara. Tentu kita tak mirip, tapi.. seperti yang bisa kau lihat, rambut kita... sama, bukan? Merah. Lagipula nama keluarga kita juga sama. Lihat ini." jawab Sasori dengan tenang sambil tetap memasang sebuah senyuman untuk menutupi niat tersembunyinya, di sodorkannya sebuah kartu tanda pengenal pada Gaara. Pria itu mengambilnya dengan sedikit ragu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat nama yang tercantum disana, Akasuna Gaara.

"Mungkin.. kau memang _aniki_ -ku. Lalu.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?" tanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Saat itu kau sedang menyeberang..."

 **Flashback (Sasori version)**

Ckiiittttttt!

DUAKKK!

"GAARA!" seru seorang pria berambut merah sambil berlari ketengah jalan. Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu tak sadarkan diri, darah memenuhi kepalanya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sedangkan mobil hitam yang menabraknya telah kabur entah kemana. "Gaara, sadarlah! Gaara!"

...

Setelah menyetop taksi yang lewat secara paksa dan mengusir penumpangnya keluar, Sasori membawa Gaara kerumah sakit terdekat. Namun menurut dokter, Gaara sudah tak terselamatkan lagi. Pemuda itu tak mempercayai ucapan sang dokter dan nekat membawa anggota keluarga satu-satunya itu ke laboratorium miliknya dipinggiran kota Washington dan meminta Sakura, kekasihnya untuk membantu menyelamatkan Gaara.

Satu bulan sudah Gaara terbaring koma. Segala cara sudah dilakukan oleh mereka, namun hasilnya nihil. Gaara tak juga menunjukkan kemajuan, yang ada keadaannya malah semakin memburuk. Hingga beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura menemukan suatu cara untuk menyadarkan Gaara kembali, dan cara itu menujukkan sebuah kemajuan pesat.

Gaara akhirnya benar-benar sadar dari komanya. Namun satu hal yang tak ikut sadar bersamanya, yaitu ingatannya yang masih tertidur entah dimana.

 **Flashback off**

Gaara menatap lekat pada Sasori, entah kenapa rasanya ia tak semudah itu mempercayai pria didepannya. Ada sesuatu yang pria itu sembunyikan, tapi... tanpa ingatannya, ia tak akan tahu apa itu. _'Akasuna Sasori, apa dia benar-benar kakakku?'_

-K-A-Y-

Drrttt...! Drrttt...!

" _Hello? …. Yes, I am. Who's this?... Uh, I see. Thank you._ "

Tut! Tut! Sambungan terputus. Wanita itu tampak kesal, benda mungil itu diremasnya erat. Andai saja ia lebih kuat, benda itu pasti sudah remuk ditangannya. _'Jadi… dia? Kheh! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan menangkapmu, Sasori!'_

Berbekal sebuah GPS, wanita pirang itu melajukan mobilnya ke pinggiran kota Washington, menuju tempat terakhir sang kakak terlihat. Tujuannya hanya dua, menemukan Gaara dan menangkap Sasori, tapi kalau memang perlu mungkin juga ia harus menangkap kakaknya. Penjahat kelas kakap yang telah diburu PSIA sejak lima tahun yang lalu, Akasuna Sasori, yang telah mencuci otak kakaknya hingga menjadi tangan kanannya. Misi yang dipindahtangankan padanya semenjak hilangnya Gaara ini harus segera dituntaskan!

...

"Sakura?" gumam wanita itu saat melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang baru saja keluar dari gedung yang disebut-sebut sebagai markas Sasori. Ia yakin sekali bahwa wanita tadi adalah Sakura, sahabat dekatnya saat masih SMP di Konoha. Memang wanita itu sudah pindah ke Amerika sejak masuk SMA, begitupun ia sendiri yang melanjutkan SMA di Tokyo. Tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu Sakura disini, terlebih sudah enam tahun ia tak mendengar kabar dari temannya itu. Dan kini? Ia melihat Sakura keluar dari gedung itu. _'Apa dia punya hubungan dengan Sasori?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya. Secepat kilat ia memutar mobil merah itu menuju jalan memutar yang dilihatnya di GPS, ia harus menemui Sakura!

-K-A-Y-

" _Shit!_ " Sasori mengumpat. Dibantingnya ponsel hitam dalam genggamannya dan bergegas keluar.

"Gaara, kita harus pergi sekarang!" seru Sasori seraya menarik Gaara yang kebingungan dari ruangannya.

Gaara menepis tangan Sasori dengan kasar dan menatapnya lekat, seolah meminta kejelasan.

"Tak ada penjelasan! Kita pergi dari sini. Sekarang! Dei, ayo berangkat!" teriaknya pada pria berambut pirang dengan _ponytail_ yang berdiri di pintu. Deidara mengangguk dan bergerak lebih dahulu menuju sebuah Aston Martin Gauntlet hitam yang terparkir diruang bawah tanah. Sasori dan Gaara yang masih enggan pun mengikuti dari belakang, semua tampak waspada.

...

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, _un_?" pinta Deidara saat menyetir mobil hitam itu melalui ruang bawah tanah.

"PSIA sudah mengetahui persembunyian kita, aku yakin tak lama lagi pasti muncul para agen untuk memata-matai kita." jawab pria itu datar.

"Jadi begitu. Menurutmu, siapa yang akan ditugaskan untuk memata-matai kita, _un_?"

"Entahlah, mungkin salah satu agen terbaik mereka, kurasa mungkin Sasuke. Atau..." Sasori tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Atau apa, un?" tanya Deidara tak sabar.

"Mungkin adikmu."

"Tidak mungkin, _un_. Ino- _chan_ sudah keluar dari PSIA."

"Tapi hanya dua agen itu saja yang kemungkinan menyusup ketempat kita sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu pasti Sasuke, _un_. Ino- _chan_ sudah menikah, mana mungkin suaminya mengizinkannya kembali ke dunia spionase."

"Mungkin kau benar."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia, _un_?" tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk kearah Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri dengan dagunya. Ada yang bertanya kenapa Gaara tak sadarkan diri? Sebenarnya sejak masuk mobil tadi Gaara telah disuntik dengan semacam obat bius oleh Sasori.

"Dia akan menjadi tangan kiriku." jawab Sasori sambil menyeringai. Sedangkan Deidara hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun tak menyahut jawaban bosnya itu.

-K-A-Y-

Ckiittt!

Mobil merah itu berhenti mendadak tepat disamping seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah membawa barang-barang belanjaan ditangannya. Mata _emerald_ wanita itu tampak waspada, bersiap menghadapi siapapun yang keluar dari mobil itu dan apapun tujuannya. Namun matanya seketika melebar saat saat melihat siapa sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat _ponytail_ dan mata _aquamarine_ -nya yang bersinar. "Ino?" gumamnya.

"Hai, Sakura! Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kebetulan sekali ya kita bisa bertemu disini!" wanita pirang itu telah berceloteh panjang lebar dengan semangatnya, sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya melongo. Masih agak kaget rupanya. "Sakura? Kau Sakura 'kan? Kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya memastikan kembali.

"Eh? Apa? Iya, aku Sakura. Kau… Ino?" tebaknya ragu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Apa... yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ah, aku ada syuting iklan disini, tapi sudah selesai sih. Kau tau 'kan, aku sekarang sudah jadi artis loh!" ujarnya membanggakan diri. "Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

"Aku.. bekerja."

"Begitukah? Tapi, sekarang 'kan waktu makan siang, jadi apa kau keberatan makan siang bersama? Anggap saja reuni teman lama, banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu tentang teman-teman ."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, menimang-nimang ajakan sang sahabat lama. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk dengan semangat, "Baiklah!"

-K-A-Y-

 **Tokyo, Japan**

"Naruto- _kun_ … apa menurutmu Ino- _chan_ dan Gaara- _san_ akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Entahlah, Hina- _chan_. Tapi kurasa tak akan terjadi hal buruk, kau tahu 'kan, mereka berdua adalah agen terbaik kami." jawab Naruto bersemangat demi menghibur sang kekasih. Meski dalam hati kecilnya juga cukup mengkhawatirkan sepupu perempuannya itu. Bagaimanapun, hubungan mereka sudah hampir seperti saudara kandung. _'Segera temukan Gaara, dan bawa dia pulang dengan selamat, Ino-chan! Maaf aku tak bisa menyusul kalian.'_

"Yah, kau benar juga, Naru- _kun_. Mereka adalah pasangan terhebat yang kita kenal. Mereka pasti segera kembali ke Jepang." sahut Hinata lebih bersemangat. Rupanya kata-kata Naruto tadi cukup meyakinkan gadis manis yang tengah bersandar dibahunya itu.

...

"Dimana Naruto?!" tanya –teriak Tsunade entah pada siapa.

Beberapa agen yang berada disana menoleh, cukup kaget dengan teriakan sang atasan barusan.

"Naruto makan siang bersama Hinata!" sahut salah seorang dari mereka.

"Benar-benar bocah itu! Disaat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya dia pacaran! Awas saja kalau dia kembali, aku akan menghukumnya!" gerutu Tsunade, kemudian menoleh kearah seorang pemuda berambut nanas,"Shikamaru, gantikan tugas Naruto hari ini. Dan beritahu dia untuk keruanganku saat dia kembali nanti!" perintahnya sebelum berlalu pergi.

Yang diperintah hanya menguap sekilas sebelum bergumam, " _Mendokusai!_ " dan menuju meja Naruto. Sedangkan yang lain, kembali menghadap monitor komputer masing-masing sebelum sang atasan kembali untuk memarahi mereka juga.

...

Wanita pirang paruh baya yang awet muda tersebut duduk tersandar lemas dikursi besar berodanya. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Lagi-lagi ia seperti dipermainkan oleh pria dengan wajah bayi itu. Agen-agen terbaik yang selama ini ia kerahkan untuk menangkap pria itu selalu pulang dengan kegagalan, atau bahkan tak pulang sama sekali. Mereka tak mati sebenarnya, tapi otak mereka telah dicuci dan dijadikan anak buah oleh pria itu. Sasori.

Agen-agen terbaik PSIA sudah mulai menipis, dan perekrutan agen baru masih beberapa bulan lagi. Kali ini harapannya hanya Ino, berharap wanita muda itu berhasil menemukan Gaara dan menangkap Sasori serta komplotannya. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk mengorbankan agen lain lagi. Jika Ino sampai gagal, mungkin... ia akan turun tangan sendiri untuk menangkap orang itu.

"Shizune, jalin komunikasi dengan Ino sesering mungkin, dan minta para agen mengirimkan setiap data yang mereka peroleh pada Ino. Kita tak boleh kehilangan jejaknya seperti Gaara. Kali ini, Sasori harus tertangkap!" seru Tsunade pada sang asisten.

"Baik, saya mengerti, Tsunade- _sama_!" Ia menunduk sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat.

-K-A-Y-

 **Belga Café-Washington DC**

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Ino sebelum menyesap jus lemonnya. Kedua _aquamarine_ -nya tak pernah lepas memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik wanita didepannya.

"Aku seorang dokter." jawabnya santai,"kau tau 'kan, sejak kecil aku selalu bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter." ;anjutnya setelah menelan potongan saladnya. Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu, kau sekarang tinggal dimana?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Di apartemen tak jauh dari sini. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar percintaanmu sekarang? Apa kau berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke setelah aku tak ada?"

"Hahaha.. aku sudah tak tertarik dengan Sasuke. Lagipula aku sekarang sudah menikah, kau lihat?" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan jari manisnya yang berhiaskan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan bertahtakan sebuah berlian yang indah. "Lagipula, kurasa suamiku jauh lebih tampan daripada Sasuke." Lanjutnya dengan bangga.

"Begitu..."

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

"Aku.. masih lajang." Sakura tersenyum. "Uhm.. kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, biar aku yang bayar." ujarnya sebelum memanggil pelayan agar mendekat.

" _No, no, no. Just let me._ " seru Ino sambil mengoyang-goyang tangan kanannya didepan wajah Sakura seperti orang melambai. "Toh, aku baru dapat honor."

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa?" Sakura mengedikkan bahunya dan berniat keluar dari kafe tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Ino memanggilnya lagi,

"Sakura!"

Ia menoleh, menatap Ino dengan tatapan 'ada apa lagi?'

"Boleh pinjam ponselmu? Aku harus menelepon _manager_ -ku untuk memintanya menungguku menjemput. Aku baru ingat ponselku baterainya habis." Ino nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sakura menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kembali, dan dengan ragu meminjamkan ponsel merah mudanya pada Ino.

"Terimakasih banyak, Sakura- _chan_!"

Dengan cekatan wanita pirang itu menekan beberapa tombol dan meletakkannya ditelinga. Ditunggunya beberapa saat sampai terdengar suara seseorang yang menyahut "halo" dari seberang sana.

"Halo, Hinata- _chan_. Ini aku, Ino. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi, kau tunggu aku disana, jangan kemana-mana ya!"

Klik! Ditekannya tombol merah sebagai tanda bahwa pembicaraannya dengan orang diseberang sana telah selesai. "Terimakasih, Sakura. Ah, satu lagi! Boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu? Agar kita bisa lebih mudah berkomunikasi."

"Uhm.. boleh saja. Nomorku..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih sekali lagi. Sampai jumpa, Sakura!"

Sakura pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, keluar dari kafe itu tanpa adanya halangan lagi, dan ia cukup bersyukur akan hal itu. Namun ekspresi berbeda muncul dari wajah sang sahabat lama, Ino masih duduk ditempatnya setelah selesai membayar makanan mereka tadi. Ia tersenyum. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, ia menyeringai. _'Let's play, Sasori. I'll catch you by her khufufu…'_

To be continued…

Gyahaha… gomen ne kalo Kay potong ceritanya disini, soalnya kalo diterusin bakal panjang banget baru bisa diputus lagi, dan Kay juga udah ngebet banget pengen update XD lagian bikin chapter ini capek banget sebenarnya, harus nulis, mikir sambil googling secara bersamaan. Soalnya kebanyakan yang ada dicerita Kay kali ini ada di real, jadi harus sesuai hehe ^^a

Tapi Kay berharap chapter kali ini ceritanya nggak mengecewakan ya? Chapter depan bakal diusahain lebih panjang dan lebih ada actionnya deh XD soalnya disini ceritanya masih monoton menurutku -_- action, adventure, bahkan crimenya belum terlalu kerasa (bahkan hampir nggak ada) disini, soalnya Ino kan belum ketemu Sasori XD apalagi Gaara. Gomen juga kalo disini dialog Gaara sedikit dan dia kelihatan kayak gampang dibohongin, soalnya otaknya kan udah dicuci sama Sakura XD Uhm.. dan kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, alur/kalimat/kata ada yang janggal, agak rush, dll. Silakan review aja ya ^^ tapi ingat, jangan pake kata-kata kasar loh ya XD

 _ **Kazuki Fernandes**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya~

.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah, kau tak mengingatku? Aku Sasori, Akasuna Sasori, _aniki_ -mu. Kemarilah, jangan duduk dilantai."

" _Aniki_? Aku... tak ingat apapun.."

….

' _Segera temukan Gaara, dan bawa dia pulang dengan selamat, Ino-chan! Maaf aku tak bisa menyusul kalian.'_

 _..._

Agen-agen terbaik PSIA sudah mulai menipis, dan perekrutan agen baru masih beberapa bulan lagi. Kali ini harapannya hanya Ino, berharap wanita muda itu berhasil menemukan Gaara dan menangkap Sasori serta komplotannya. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk mengorbankan agen lain lagi. Jika Ino sampai gagal, mungkin... ia akan turun tangan sendiri untuk menangkap orang itu.

...

ia menyeringai. _'Let's play, Sasori. I'll catch you by her khufufu…'_

~KAY~

Ini dia, chapter 3! Semoga nggak mengecewakan ^^

Selamat membaca!

 **Title : To Get Him Back**

 **Author : Kay Yamanaka**

 **Genre : Adventure, Crime**

 **Pairing : GaaraXIno**

 **Slight : NaruHina (yang lain nyusul XD)**

 **Rating : T+/M-**

 **Summary : Ino, aktris cantik yang tengah naik daun, kembali memasuki dunia mata-mata demi mencari sang suami yang hilang dalam misi.** **Dengan begitu banyak musuh dan berbagai rintangan yang ada, akankah ia berhasil menemukannya?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-To Get Him Back belong to Kay Yamanaka**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, a little bit lime (maybe), and many more..**

 **Chapter 3-Double Agent Part 1**

Wanita dengan rambut sewarna bunga khas Jepang itu berjalan cepat menuju sebuah taksi untuk kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Sejak makan siang bersama Ino tadi ia sama sekali belum kembali, padahal sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Drrttt…! Drrttt…!

"Halo, Sasori- _sama_.."

"Cepat kembali dan ambil mobilmu, kita bertemu ditempat biasa. Bawa semua barang-barang pentingmu juga." Tut! Tut! Belum sempat wanita itu menyahut, panggilan telah terputus begitu saja dari sang penelepon.

"Dasar! Seenaknya saja!" gerutu Sakura lirih. " _Please hurry up, sir!_ " pinta Sakura pada sopir taksi tersebut.

" _Yes, Miss_." sang sopir mengangguk dan melajukan mobil kuning tersebut lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

…..

"Bagaimana, Shika? Apa kau berhasil?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu melalui sebuah ponsel hitam ditangannya.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau meremehkanku, eh?" suara malas dari seberang sana bertanya balik.

Wanita itu menyeringai,"Mana mungkin aku meremehkan jenius sepertimu? Kalau begitu, segera kirimkan datanya ke laptopku." perintahnya.

"Tck! _Mendokusai_! Tunggulah sebentar!"

Klik!

Sambungan terputus. Wanita pirang itu kembali melajukan mobil merahnya menuju sebuah hotel didekat gedung yang diberitahukan sebagai markas Akasuna Sasori. Diliriknya sekilas gedung tersebut saat ia melewatinya, _'Aku pasti menangkapmu, Sasori!_ _PASTI!'_

-K-A-Y-

 **PSIA's Office, 01:00 PM**

"Dari mana saja kau, Naruto?!"

Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya seketika, saat mendengar suara bernada horor dari arah belakangnya. Dengan gerak lambat ia menoleh, dan yang didapatinya adalah aura gelap dari sang pimpinan. "Tsu-Tsunade- _sama_ …" gumamnya shock.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU, BODOH! BISA-BISANYA MENINGGALKAN KANTOR DISAAT SEPERTI INI!"

"Maaf!" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk. Ia sudah menduga sebenarnya kalau ia akan dimarahi seperti ini, memang kesalahannya menghabiskan waktu dua jam dengan alasan makan siang demi berduaan dengan tunangannya, Hinata.

"Kau tahu, kelakuanmu yang seperti ini bisa saja membahayakan rekan-rekanmu! Begitu juga dengan sepupumu yang tengah dalam misi itu! Sekarang kau gantikan tugas Shikamaru, tugasmu sudah digantikan olehnya." perintah Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Tapi.."

"Dan jangan membantah! Setelah pekerjaanmu selesai, segera temui aku diruanganku!"

"Baik, aku mengerti!"

...

Wanita paruh baya itu lagi-lagi memijit pelipisnya, agennya yang berambut pirang itu benar-benar merepotkan! Belum lagi misi kali ini yang masih tak ada kemajuan. Ingin sekali rasanya Tsunade turun tangan sendiri untuk menjalankan misi ini, tapi kalau itu ia lakukan... siapa lagi yang memimpin mereka? Ia belum bisa mempercayai siapapun untuk menjabat posisi ini. Posisinya memang sekilas terlihat mudah, hanya memerintah agen-agennya kemudian duduk santai diruangannya. Tapi mereka tak tahu apapun tentang resiko dan tanggung jawab yang harus ia emban diposisi ini. Andai ia punya pilihan, ia pun tak menginginkan posisi ini. Ditambah lagi sejak kemunculan Akasuna Sasori yang sempat menyerang markas PSIA yang lama, banyak agen yang menjadi korban. Bahkan warga sipil yang berada disekitar tempat itu pun banyak yang terbantai. Pria itu benar-benar tak berprikemanusiaan. Mata Tsunade terpejam erat, mengingat kejadian lima tahun lalu yang juga telah merenggut nyawa suaminya, Dan.

 **Flashback**

DUARR!

BRAKK!

Ckrek!

DORR!

"Akh!"

"SEMUANYA BERLINDUNG!" teriak Tsunade saat melihat sekelompok orang yang tiba-tiba saja menyerbu masuk kedalam markas mereka sambil sesekali melepaskan tembakan.

"Kheh! Jadi inikah markas agen rahasia kalian? Benar-benar tak ada apa-apanya!" ujar seorang pria berambut merah cerah sambil tersenyum sinis. Dibelakangnya terlihat segerombol pria dan wanita bersenjata lengkap.

"Siapa kau?! Dan apa tujuanmu menyerang kemari?!" tanya Tsunade penuh amarah.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecut, kemudian menyeringai,"Aku... ingin... kalian semua…. MATI!"

Mata Tsunade melebar, begitu pula para agen dibelakangnya yang sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing. _'Apa maksudnya? Apa masalah orang ini sebenarnya!'_

"Kami tak punya masalah denganmu." Ujar seorang pria berambut panjang yang keluar dengan tenang dari sebuah ruangan.

"Dan-kun.." gumam Tsunade kaget.

"Memang tidak. Tapi aku yang memiliki masalah dengan kalian! Terutama denganmu!" Pria berambut merah itu menodongkan senjatanya kearah Tsunade, membuat wanita itu terbelalak. Rasanya ia tak pernah mengenal pria didepannya, tapi kenapa pria itu...

"Kau! Kalian semua…. adalah pembunuh!" desis pria itu penuh penekanan.

"Kami hanya membunuh para penjahat seperti kalian. Itupun jika sudah tak ada pilihan lain." Pria berambut panjang yang dipanggil Dan itu berusaha menjelaskan. Namun pria berambut merah dihadapannya hanya membuang muka sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Apa kau ingat…" ucapnya sambil terus mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Tsunade,"kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat kalian menghancurkan gedung di distrik Konoha yang digunakan sebagai tempat perakitan bom. Kalian….. terutama kau!" ia menunjuk kearah Tsunade,"kau tau masih ada warga sipil tak bersalah disana! Tapi kau tak peduli! Yang kau ingin hanya menghancurkan dan menghabisi komplotan Akatsuki dan berada dibalik itu semua tanpa memikirkan mereka yang tak bersalah. Termasuk….. kedua orangtuaku!"

Tsunade terbelalak. Begitupun dengan Dan yang berada disampingnya. _'Apa dia anak itu?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya saat memorinya berputar kemasa lalu dan melihat seorang anak berumur 11 tahun berambut merah yang memohon agar mereka tak menghancurkan gedung itu sebelum mengeluarkan warga sipil didalamnya. Saat itu Tsunade tak mempercayainya, dan ia tak ingin mangsa sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya, Orochimaru terlepas. Tujuannya hanya satu, membunuh dalang dari sekian banyak korban yang berjatuhan akibat bom yang mereka pasang untuk menghancurkan Tokyo.

"Aku… sungguh tak tahu.." lirih Tsunade.

"Cih! JANGAN HARAP AKU PERCAYA!" teriaknya seraya melepaskan sebuah tembakan kearah Tsunade.

DOR!

CRATT!

"Akh!"

"TIDAKKKK…!"

Pria berambut panjang itu jatuh tersungkur sambil memegang dadanya, Tsunade memeluk suaminya dengan air mata berderai. Ternyata Dan membiarkan dirinya tertembak demi menyelamatkan isterinya.

"Aku.. mencintaimu… ukh! Tsunade.." lirih Dan sebelum kedua matanya tertutup sempurna.

"DAANNNN….!"

Pria berambut merah tadi menyeringai sekilas sebelum berbalik, meninggalkan anak buahnya yang beradu tembak dengan para agen PSIA.

 **End of flashback**

' _Aku merindukanmu, Dan. Andai kau masih ada disini...'_

-K-A-Y-

Drrttt..! Drrttt...!

Ponsel hitam yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil itu bergetar cukup lama sebelum sang pemilik sadar dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan dari seseorang diseberang sana setelah sebelumnya melirik nama yang tertera disana.

"Ada apa, Shika?" tanya sang pemilik ponsel dengan malas. Tentu saja, baru lima menit ia tertidur dan sudah diganggu seperti ini.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu dan pergi kemobil!" perintahnya. "Targetmu sudah pergi. Aku sudah mengirim lokasinya ke laptopmu."

"APA? Kenapa baru memberitahuku!" dengan cepat wanita pirang itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar sebuah tas punggung berukuran sedang, jaket, serta ponsel hitam yang baru saja ia gunakan. Dikenakannya sepasang sepatu hitamnya dengan asal, kemudian menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak diatas meja dan berlari menuju lift untuk mengambil mobilnya yang berada di parkiran bawah tanah.

"Sial! Tahu begini, harusnya aku tidur dimobil saja!" gerutunya sambil terus berlari secepat mungkin.

Cklek!

Brakk!

Ditutupnya pintu mobil itu dengan kasar, kemudian dengan cepat ditekannya salah satu tombol tersembunyi didalam mobil tersebut.

Pip!... Pip!... Pip!...

Ckrek!

Tempat duduk penumpang yang berada disampingnya tiba-tiba saja terangkat, memunculkan sebuah kotak besi terbuka yang berisi laptop ungu didalamnya. Dibukanya laptop tersebut dan memunculkan tampilan logo PSIA serta kotak untuk memasukkan password. Tik! Tik! Tik! Dengan cekatan jari-jari ramping itu menekan tombol-tombol keyboard untuk membuka password dan mencari data lokasi target yang telah dikirimkan Shikamaru sebelumnya.

"Dapat!" gumamnya bersemangat. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, mobil merah itu telah melaju meninggalkan parkiran hotel yang sepi.

-K-A-Y-

Sebuah mobil S.X hitam menepi perlahan didepan gedung apartemen yang terlihat biasa itu. Sang pemilik mobil turun setelah menyambar tas kecil dan ponselnya, melangkah memasuki pintu depan dan menaiki tangga yang cukup panjang hingga sampai didepan sebuah apartemen dilantai dua.

Ting! Tong!

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam, bahkan tak ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat untuk membuka pintu.

Ting! Tong!

Lagi-lagi bel itu berbunyi, namun suasana masih sepi.

"Kemana sih mereka?"

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Cklek!

"Bisakah kau tak membuat keributan, un!" bentak seseorang yang membuka pintu seraya menarik tangan sang tamu untuk segera masuk.

"Bukan salahku kau tak membuka pintu dengan cepat!" gerutu sang tamu."Mana Saso-sama?"

"Saso-danna sudah pergi, un. Aku disini menunggumu...Cherry."

...

Di ruangan lain, tak jauh dari apartemen Deidara, tampak seorang wanita tengah serius menatap layar laptopnya, kedua telinganya tajam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua sosok yang berada dilayarnya melalui sebuah headphone.

" _Jadi apa kita akan berangkat sekarang menyusul mereka?"_ Tanya sang wanita merah muda dilayar monitor.

" _Tidak sekarang, un. Tunggu sampai semua aman."_ Sahut pria didepannya.

Sedangkan wanita yang tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka hanya berdecak kesal. _'Kapan sih, mereka akan menuntunku ketempat dimana Gaara-kun berada?'_

-K-A-Y-

 **PSIA's Office, 07:30 PM**

Semua agen yang bertugas menangani kasus Sasori masih terlihat sibuk. Semua lelah. Namun ini adalah tugas mereka. Kewajiban mereka. Jangankan hanya kesehatan, nyawa pun akan mereka korbankan demi menangkap penjahat buruan mereka.

Tsunade yang juga tengah sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya tampak gusar. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak laporan terakhir Shikamaru tadi sore, belum ada laporan baru mengenai pergerakan Sasori maupun komplotannya. Mereka sudah kehilangan jejak Sasori, dan harapan terakhir mereka hanya penyelidikan Ino atas Sakura. Tampaknya komplotan penjahat itu cukup berhati-hati. Mereka sengaja mencari celah untuk melarikan diri.

Tapi ada yang aneh! Kenapa Sasori tiba-tiba menghilang saat Ino memulai penyelidikan atasnya? Apa identitas Ino sudah terbongkar? Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Apa mungkin...

To Be Continued...

Ah! Gomen ne, Kay putus sampe disini aja. Soalnya takut makin lama baru bisa di update lagi. Maaf juga kalo chapter kali ini sangat-sangat pendek jika dibandingkan chapter-chapter sebelumnya ^^a Kay bener-bener lagi blank soal ini. Semoga nggak kecewa sama chapter ini ya, maaf juga kalo scene Gaara nya terlalu sedikit –ato bahkan nggak ada di chapter ini-. Chapter depan, Kay akan munculin Gaara lebih banyak deh hehe ^^V

Balas review dulu nih XD

Guest: Ini udah lanjut. RnR lagi ya XD Makasih udah RnR chapter sebelumnya ^^

Jenny Eun-chan: Ini udah update. Maaf malah lebih pendek ^^a Makasih udah RnR ^^

Hanako Chan: Ini udah update. Maaf pendek ya ^^a Makasih udah RnR XD

RNGaluh: Makasih ^^a Bukan manfaatin secara langsung sih, cuma yah, dia emang rencana nangkep Saso melalui Saku XD suffix –san bisa buat cowok ato cewek kok ^^ Ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan ^^a Makasih udah RnR

Kanaya Rasya: Soalnya Sasori yang paling mirip sama Gaara XD (pasti ngerti tujuannya kan? XD) Makasih udah RnR ^^

Guest (2): Ini udah update, semoga nggak kecewa ya ^^a maaf pendek. Makasih udah RnR ^^

Himeka Karine: Hehe.. gomen kalo Gaara munculnya sedikit, mungkin akan lebih banyak muncul dichapter selanjutnya ^^ Ini udah update. Makasih udah RnR

Hana Kumiko: Disini udah diceritain siapa Sasori ^^ Makasih udah review XD

Zielaviena96: Ini udah update. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ^^a Makasih udah RnR ^^

Hanako Chan: Ini udah update. Maaf lama dan pendek ^^a makasih udah RnR

Jolin: Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah RnR ^^

SK: Ini udah update. Maaf lama dan pendek ya ^^a Makasih udah RnR

Meong: Maaf ya, chapter ini malah lebih pendek dari sebelumnya ^^a Kay bingung banget buat ngelanjut soalnya XD Tapi nggak akan ada yang discontinue kok XD Makasih udah RnR ^^

Sekiian balesan Review dari Kay. Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya ^o^/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter sebelumnya~

Wanita dengan rambut sewarna bunga khas Jepang itu berjalan cepat menuju sebuah taksi untuk kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Sejak makan siang bersama Ino tadi ia sama sekali belum kembali, padahal sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

.

Tsunade sang ketua PSIA (Public Security Investigation Agency) itu lagi-lagi memijit pelipisnya, agennya yang berambut pirang itu benar-benar merepotkan! Belum lagi misi kali ini yang masih tak ada kemajuan. Ingin sekali rasanya Tsunade turun tangan sendiri untuk menjalankan misi ini, tapi kalau itu ia lakukan... siapa lagi yang memimpin mereka? Ia belum bisa mempercayai siapapun untuk menjabat posisi ini. Andai ia punya pilihan, ia pun tak menginginkan posisi ini. Ditambah lagi sejak kemunculan Akasuna Sasori yang sempat menyerang markas PSIA yang lama, banyak agen yang menjadi korban.

.

Disaat semua agen sibuk dengan komputer masing-masing. Jejak Sasori justru benar-benar hilang dari hadapan mereka! Apa yang akan Ino lakukan setelah ini?

 **Title : To Get Him Back**

 **Author : Kay Yamanaka**

 **Genre : Adventure, Crime**

 **Pairing : GaaraXIno**

 **Slight : NaruHina, SasoSaku**

 **Rating : T+/M-**

 **Summary : Ino, aktris cantik yang tengah naik daun, kembali memasuki dunia mata-mata demi mencari sang suami yang hilang dalam misi.** **Dengan begitu banyak musuh dan berbagai rintangan yang ada, akankah ia berhasil menemukannya?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-To Get Him Back belong to Kay Yamanaka**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, a little bit lime (maybe), and many more..**

 **Chapter 4-Double Agent Part 2**

 **Raegan National Airport, Washington DC, 06:00 AM**

Sepasang pria berambut merah tampak tergesa-gesa memasuki bandara. Pria yang memiliki warna rambut lebih terang menyeret pria lainnya untuk bergegas.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana, Aniki? Jangan menarik-narikku tanpa alasan yang jelas!" Bentak pria dengan warna rambut yang lebih gelap seraya menepis tangan 'kakak'-nya.

"Ikut saja! Pihak Intelijen Jepang telah mengirim seseorang untuk mengambilmu. Aku tak akan mengizinkan mereka!"

"Apa? Memangnya siapa aku? Ada urusan apa mereka denganku? Dan… mana si pirang yang selalu memanggilmu 'danna' itu?"

"Itu tidak penting! Yang terpenting, kita harus keluar dari Negara ini sekarang juga! Sakura dan Deidara akan menyusul nanti." Ujar sang 'kakak' sambil tetap menyeret 'adik'nya ketempat pemesanan tiket.

"Tiket untuk dua orang!" Seru pria itu pada petugas.

"Tujuan?"

"Chicago."

-K-A-Y-

 **PSIA's Office, 10:00 PM**

"Tsunade-sama! Ada info terbaru tentang Akasuna Sasori!" Seru Shikamaru yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur singkatnya.

"Katakan!"

"Dua jam yang lalu, Sasori bersama Gaara berangkat dari bandara Nasional Raegan menuju Chicago."

"Chicago? Apa tujuan mereka kesana?" Tsunade terdiam. Mulai masuk kedalam pikirannya sendiri, mencoba mengingat-ingat, apa ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasori pergi ke Chicago? Atau mungkin ini hanya akal-akalannya untuk mengecoh para agen? _'Tidak! Tidak ada alasan mereka pergi kesana. Atau… Tunggu! Sial! Aku lupa hal itu!'_

"Perintahkan Ino untuk segera menyusul mereka!" Seru Tsunade pada Shikamaru yang masih menunggu perintah.

"Hai', wakarimashita!"

-K-A-Y-

Drrrttt…! Drrtt…!

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ponsel hitam itu bergetar juga. Menunjukkan bahwa seseorang tengah berusaha menghubungi sang pemilik ponsel.

Klik!

"Ada apa, Shika?" Tanya si pemilik ponsel to the point.

"Tsunade-sama memerintahkanmu untuk segera terbang ke Chicago. Sasori membawa Gaara kesana!"

"Apa? Tapi aku baru saja mengikuti Sakura dan…. Deidara…. ke bandara Raegan dan tujuan mereka New York!"

"Tck! Mendokusai! Mereka berniat mengecoh kita. Kau segera terbang ke Chicago, abaikan Sakura dan Deidara untuk sementara. Aku yakin mereka juga akan segera menuju Chicago."

"Wakarimashita!"

Tutt! Tutt! Sambungan terputus. Wanita pirang itu pun segera mengalihkan tujuan penerbangannya.

' _Sial! Rasanya aku seperti dipermainkan! Awas saja kau, Sasori! Aku benar-benar akan menangkapmu! Hidup….. atau mati!'_ Geramnya.

…..

Kedua orang berbeda gender itu masih terdiam ditempat persembunyian mereka. Keduanya juga tengah geram. Geram karena rencana pengalihan mereka gagal. Bagaimana para agen PSIA itu tahu tujuan Sasori? Tentu saja, para agen itu tak sebodoh anggapan mereka. Mereka pasti sudah menugaskan mata-mata untuk berjaga ditempat-tempat yang memungkinkan untuk Sasori terlihat. Atau bahkan…..

Sial! Mereka harus menjalankan rencana B! Mereka harus menyusul wanita pirang itu sekarang juga tapi dengan pesawat berbeda!

"Two tickets to Chicago, please?"

-K-A-Y-

 **Tokyo, Japan**

"Hyuuga-san! Hyuuga-san! Kemana sebenarnya Yamanaka Ino menghilang?"

"Apa Yamanaka Ino diculik?"

"Tolong jawab kami, Hyuuga-san!"

"Apa benar gossip yang beredar bahwa Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang mata-mata?"

"Apa Yamanaka Ino berhenti dari dunia per-filman?"

"Yamanaka Ino baik-baik saja, kalian semua tahu 'kan, Ino-chan baru saja menikah. Tentu saja mereka sedang berbulan madu." Wanita berambut indigo itu berusaha tenang menghadapi berbagai pertanyaan dari para wartawan. Sejak seminggu yang lalu ia telah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam jumpa pers, wawancara, ataupun mengurus kontrak yang harus dibatalkan. Pers mulai gila-gilaan mencari berita tentang hilangnya Ino dari dunia perfilman. Bagaimana tidak? Ino adalah aktris yang tengah naik daun. Film-film yang dibintanginya laku keras dipasaran, dan sekarang ia menghilang? Siapa yang tak bertanya-tanya?

"Tapi mereka berbulan madu dimana?"

"Kami dengar Yamanaka-san membatalkan banyak kontrak secara tiba-tiba, bahkan banyak film yang belum selesai juga dibatalkan secara sepihak. Apa benar ini hanya untuk bulan madu?"

Berbagai pertanyaan itu masih terus mengganggu Hinata. Ia sudah hampir tak kuat terus-menerus dibuntuti wartawan seperti ini. Tapi ini demi sahabatnya, Ino. Ia harus bertahan.

"Ano… minna-san, Ino-chan sedang tak ingin diganggu. Setelah bulan madunya selesai, Ino-chan akan kembali ke dunia perfilman, kalian tenang saja." Jawabnya lembut seraya berusaha untuk terus tersenyum. "Gomenasai, saya harus pergi sekarang." Ucapnya seraya menghilang dari keramaian itu secepat kilat.

' _Berapa lama lagi kalian akan menghilang, Ino-chan?Gaara-san? Media mulai tak mempercayai perkataanku!'_ Teriak Hinata dalam hati.

-K-A-Y-

Ditempat lain, tepatnya didalam pesawat, sang wanita pirang yang baru dibicarakan tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak bisa duduk tenang dan menikmati pelayanan kelas 1 tersebut.

' _Kemana kau sebenarnya, Gaara-kun? Kenapa kau tak mencoba kabur atau setidaknya menghubungiku?'_ Batinnya resah.

Tuk!

"I'm sorry, miss.." Ucap seorang pramugari setelah secara tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah buku kecil yang mengenai siku Ino.

Wanita pirang itu menoleh sekilas dan mengangguk, membiarkan sang pramugari melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya . Sesuatu yang terlihat menonjol dipinggang bagian belakang sang pramugari.

' _Dia bukan pramugari biasa!'_ Batin Ino waspada. Tangan kanannya mulai merogoh tas kecil yang ia bawa, mengambil sebuah kacamata hitam dan memakainya.

"Spy detected!"

Suara itu terdengar dari earphone ditelinganya. Kedua lensa yang bertengger didepan matanya mulai menunjukkan identitas dari orang-orang yang tengah ia lihat. Termasuk sang pramugari yang baru saja melewatinya kembali.

' _Sudah kuduga!'_ Dan kacamata itupun segera kembali kedalam tas kecilnya.

"So, you have knew who I am?" Ucap sang pramugari sembari menodongkan pistol ke kepala Ino. Senyum sinis tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Hn." Gumam Ino seraya berbalik dengan cepat dan balik menodongkan pistolnya kearah sang pramugari.

Sedikit terkejut dengan kecepatan gerak Ino, namun sang pramugari kembali tersenyum,"You knew that I'm not the only spy here."

Sedetik setelah kalimat itu selesai, para penumpang lainpun berdiri serentak seraya menodongkan pistol kearah Ino.

' _Shit! Aku harus keluar dari ruangan ini!'_

Ckrek!

Belum sempat Ino selesai berpikir, sebuah pistol lagi ditodongkan dibelakang kepalanya.

"Don't try to go out of this room."

Deg!

Entah mengapa, Ino merasa familiar dengan suara datar sang penodong dibelakangnya.

"G-gaara?"

-K-A-Y-

"Ino? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" Gumam pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk menghadap komputer dimeja kerjanya. Ia baru saja secara tak sengaja membuka folder berisi fotonya dan sepupu pirangnya, Ino, saat perasaan tak enak itu menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. "Sepertinya aku harus menyusul Ino!" Ucapnya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar setelah meraih jaket dan ponselnya.

"Dobe, mau kemana kau?!"

"Chicago!" Seru Naruto singkat sambil terus berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih tampak bertanya-tanya.

…..

"Na-naruto-kun?" Panggil Hinata heran saat melihat wajah kekasihnya tampak tegang. Pemuda itu tak menjawab, tetap saja sibuk memasukkan pakaian dan surat-surat pentingnya kedalam koper.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kau mau kemana dengan koper itu?"

"Aku harus pergi, Hinata-chan. Jaga diri baik-baik sampai aku kembali. I love you." Ucapnya seraya mengecup sekilas bibir mungil sang kekasih dan beranjak lagi tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hinata selanjutnya.

-K-A-Y-

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang sambil berjalan perlahan kearah Sasori yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan monitor komputernya.

"Hn?"

"Membiarkan Gaara menghadapi agen wanita itu sendiri.."

"Ingatannya memang hilang, tapi kemampuannya tak berkurang." Ucap Sasori datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Sasori-sama."

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana jika mereka saling mengenal?"

"Gaara tidak akan mengingatnya." Lagi, Sasori hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Kita tak bisa 100% yakin akan hal itu, Sasori-sama!"

"Tck! Kau dokternya, Sakura. Itu urusanmu!" Akhirnya Sasori berbalik juga, meski dengan tatapan kesal kearah Sakura.

"Um.. Wa-wakarimashita, Sasori-sama."

….

"Kau apakan dia, un?" Lagi. Seseorang mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan tak penting. Namun suara kali ini terdengar lebih maskulin.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Bukan begitu, un. Hanya saja~" Kalimatnya terputus. Mata pemuda berambut pirang itu terbelalak saat ditatapnya layar monitor yang menampakkan adik satu-satunya –Ino- tengah dikepung oleh banyak mata-mata bersenjata. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia melihat Gaara-lah yang menodongkan pistol tepat dibelakang kepala Ino. Bagaimana bisa Sasori mengizinkan –mantan- mata-mata terbaik PSIA untuk menghadapi adiknya? Apa Sasori berniat membunuh Ino? "Apa yang kau rencanakan padanya, Sasori!" Seru Deidara geram.

"Siapa maksudmu, Dei?" Tanya Sasori santai dengan tampang innocent.

"Kau tau gadis itu Ino, un! Dia adikku! Jangan pura-pura tak tahu!"

"Kheh! Kukira kau sudah tak peduli padanya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengkhianatinya? Lalu untuk apa sekarang kau peduli?" Tanya Sasori seraya tersenyum sinis.

Ckrek!

"Kau pikir dengan membunuhku bisa menghentikan mereka?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

"Tentu saja, un."

"KAU TAK AKAN BISA MENYELAMATKAN GADIS BODOH ITU, DEI!"

Dor!

"Arrgghh..! Apa-apaan kau?!" Bentak Sasori saat merasakan nyeri dilengan kanannya.

Drap..! Drap.. Drap!

Tak ada sahutan lagi. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang berlari menjauh. Bagaimanapun juga, Deidara harus bisa menyusul pesawat itu. Ia tahu kemana tujuan mereka. Dan ia juga tahu, mereka tak akan membunuh Ino sebelum sampai tujuan.

-K-A-Y-

 **PSIA Office, Japan**

Suara sang ketua Tsunade menggelegar dari dalam kantornya. Ia benar-benar marah saat mengetahui kepergian Naruto secara diam-diam. Bocah itu menurutnya benar-benar keterlaluan! Seolah ia tahu keberadaan –pasti- Ino hingga pergi tanpa menunggu perintah. Sejujurnya, ia memang ingin menugaskan Naruto –dan Sasuke- untuk mencari keberadaan agen wanitanya itu. Tapi kalau sudah begini..

"Terserah kau sajalah, mau melakukan apa." Gumam Tsunade pada Sasuke –yang melapor perihal Naruto- dengan nada pasrah.

"Hai', wakarimashita, Tsunade-sama."

-K-A-Y-

"Ga-Gaara is that really you?" Gumam Ino sekali lagi. Untuk memastikan.

"Don't call my nick name. I don't even know you!" Dia.. dia benar-benar Gaara. Hati Ino sedikit menghangat, hanya satu masalah.. bagaimana bisa Gaara tak mengenalnya?

Wanita pirang itu kini memberanikan diri untuk berbalik. Berharap Gaara akan mengenali wajahnya. Tapi..

"Stop there!" Seru Gaara menodongkan pistolnya lebih dekat, hingga menyentuh pelipis Ino. Wanita itu meringis saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan benda dingin tersebut. Yang ia inginkan Gaara. Suaminya. Bukan ancaman peluru dikepalanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenalku, Gaara-kun?" Tanya Ino dengan posisi menyamping dari arah Gaara, kali ini ia tak lagi berbicara bahasa Inggris. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat sedikit ekspresi pria berambut merah itu. Tak ada apapun. Tak ada keterkejutan, keraguan, atau apapun itu. Wajah itu tetap datar dan tenang. Tak menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. "Gaara~"

"SHUT UP! Don't ever you try to call me like that, Bitch!" Teriakan Gaara kali ini berhasil membuat Ino bungkam. 'Bitch' katanya? Ino itu isterinya!

…

Diruangan lain diwaktu yang sama, seseorang berambut merah lain tampak menyeringai. Gaara tak mengenal gadis itu sama sekali. Ia yakin Gaara akan segera membunuhnya begitu mereka mendarat. Hanya satu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Deidara. Pemuda pirang itu sempat begitu emosi padanya. Rupanya pemuda itu masih menyayangi adik perempuannya itu. Seharusnya dia tak pernah memberitahukan rahasia apapun pada Deidara.

"Apa anda yakin ingin Gaara membunuh wanita itu, Sasori-sama?" Tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri tepat dibelakang pemuda merah tersebut.

"Kau tak tega jika sahabat pirangmu itu mati, eh?" Mata Sakura membulat. Darimana Sasori tahu hal itu? Ia telah menghapus data-data masalalunya.

"Apa maksud anda, Sasori-sama?"

"Kau pikir aku siapa, hah? Aku tahu semuanya, Sakura. Kau dan Ino, sekolahmu, beasiswa. Dan yang terbaru tentu saja pertemuanmu dengan gadis Yamanaka itu di New York."

Kini Sakura benar-benar tak berkutik. Bagaimana bisa orang ini tahu tentang dirinya?

"Aku ingin kau kembali pada mereka." Ucap Sasori yang membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. "Kembali ketempat dimana seharusnya kau berada. Tapi bukan sebagai anggota asli, melainkan.. mata-mata."

Dan Sakura benar-benar dibuat syok kali ini.

…

"Aku pegal! Bolehkah aku duduk?" Pinta Ino seraya menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya bergantian, membuat semua yang berada disana kembali terfokus padanya sebelum kemudian menatap Gaara.

"Hn." Gumam Gaara seraya bersiap mengikuti Ino duduk disampingnya dengan pistol yang ditodongkan kearah pinggang.

"Thank you." Wanita pirang itu terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu berdehem kecil, "Jadi, apa kau sama sekali tak mengingatku err.. Gaara-san?" Tanyanya ragu.

Pria disampingnya tak bergeming, tetap memasang wajah datarnya semula.

"Gaara-san?"

"Akan kujawab begitu kita mendarat."

-K-A-Y-

Didalam sebuah jet pribadi, seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah tampak gelisah. Memikirkan tepatkah keputusannya kali ini? Apa kekasihnya baik saja disana? Dan apa sepupu yang paling disayanginya juga baik saja di –entah dimanapun dia berada- saat ini? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, pemuda Namikaze itu harus berusaha, berusaha menemukan Ino dan menyelamatkannya dari tangan penjahat-penjahat sialan itu!

' _Tunggu aku, Ino! Aku akan menjemput kalian berdua!'_ Tekadnya.

Drrtt…! Drrtt…! Naruto terkesiap,. Kenapa seseorang bisa menghubungi ponselnya , padahal ia yakin sebelum berangkat ia telah mematikannya. Tak ingin memusingkan hal itu, pemuda itu langsung mengangkat ponsel tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayar..

"Naruto, terbang ke Chicago sekarang! Aku butuh bantuanmu. Ino dalam bahaya!"

' _Dei-nii?'_

"Naruto, kau dengar aku, un?! Sekarang!"

"Wakarimashita!" Tut.. Tuut.. Sambungan terputus. Tapi setidaknya kini sudah ada petunjuk, meski hanya sedikit. Naruto bersyukur untuk itu.

…

"Deidara-nii.."

"Kita pergi sekarang, Naruto. Kecepatan penuh!" Seru Deidara seraya naik kedalam jet pribadi Naruto.

"Kemana?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, un! Terbang dulu sekarang!"

-K-A-Y-

"Mr. Gaara, we're gonna landing." Lapor seseorang dari arah depan.

"I see. Get ready everyone." Ia menyeringai. Menoleh sekilas kearah wanita disampingnya lalu memaksanya berdiri.

"Wanna tell me last words, honey?" Pria merah itu kini tersenyum sinis.

"Yah, kalau kau memaksa, just kill me now!"

"Tsk! That's not the last word! You can't ask me when should I kill you."

Ino terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Wanita itu hanya menuruti apapun yang diperintahkan padanya. Mungkinkah ia sudah menyerah? Menyerah untuk mendapatkan suaminya kembali? Menyerah untuk mendapat hidupnya kembali?

-K-A-Y-

Ditempat lain, dalam sebuah ruang kelas satu pesawat tujuan Chicago, seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah menyeringai. Menatap layar kecil didepannya sekali lagi sebelum memejamkan mata dalam senyum misterius.

Layar monitor 7 inch yang tadinya menampilkan suasana dipesawat lain yang berisi puluhan mata-mata dan seorang gadis pirang yang tengah ditodong pistol itupun kini telah mati dengan sendirinya. Meninggalkan ketenangan diruangan yang entah mengapa hanya berisi sang pemuda misterius.

To Be Continued…

Hello! And finally, I'm back! :D

Adakah yang merindukan author lamban ini? (Reader: Kagak ada! Udah lamban, pendek juga! Kagak ada yang ingat ama cerita elu, thor!) *Kay pundung

Oke, sebelumnya Kay minta maaf karena udah luaaamaaa buanget nggak update ini fic. Belakangan ini otak Kay lagi amburadul ama ide yang belom diketik semua, banyak nulis fic baru juga yang bahkan blom kelar chapter 1.

Yahh.. yang penting Kay cuma bisa sedikit berharap masih ada yang inget ama fic ini, juga fic lainnya yang Kay usahain segera diupdate.

Oke, cukup curhatnya. Kay cuma minta RnR-nya dari reader sekalian ^_^

Oh! Hampir lupa! ^^a Kay mau bales Review dari readers semua dulu. Kay bales semua disini ya, soalnya Kay punya masalah sama koneksi internet, jadi nggak bisa bales lewat PM. Gomen ne..

 _Khoi Emiko :_ Gomen banget ya, Emiko-san, Kay baru bisa update sekarang. Semoga Emiko-san masih mengingat fic ini dan mau membaca chapter 4 ini. Gomen banget nggak bisa update kilat. Lain kali Kay usahain deh kilatnya U_U

 _Guest :_ Ini udah diupdate. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ^^V

 _SK :_ Ini udah Kay tambah kok bagian Gaara-nya, tapi belum banyak sih. Chapter 5 dan 6 Gaara bakal lebih banyak lagi kok ^_^. Kay juga lagi usaha nyelesein chapter fic yang lain biar bisa cepet di update. Harap ditunggu ya? :D Arigatou gozaimashita buat dukungannya ^^/

 _Itou kyuu-chan:_ Oke, ini udah lanjut. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ^^

 _Uchiha Ulin :_ Ini mereka udah ketemu kok, tapi bukan ditempat dan waktu yang tepat sih :v Soal cinta segitiga kayaknya nggak ada deh, GaaIno kan udah nikah. Ntar dikira nggak setia dong? :P Tapi tergantung suasana hati dan situasi juga sih *evil laugh

 _Khoi Emiko C1:_ Ini update kok. Tenang aja, nggak akan ada fic Kay yang discontinue. Kay janji deh ._.v

 _Guest (2) :_ Ini udah lanjut, tapi masih belum selesai hehe… ^^a Masih pendek sih. Tapi Kay udah bener-bener mentok ide buat chapter ini . Tapi masih diusahain buat chapter depan. RnR lagi ya? :D

Yosh! Kay ucapin terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah RnR chapter 3. RnR lagi chapter ini ya? Biar Kay lebih semangat buat nyelesein chapter 5 dan ff Kay yang lain ^_^/


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : To Get Him Back**

 **Author : Kay Yamanaka**

 **Genre : Adventure, Crime**

 **Pairing : GaaraXIno**

 **Slight : NaruHina, SasoSaku**

 **Rating : T+/M-**

 **Summary : Ino, aktris cantik yang tengah naik daun, kembali memasuki dunia mata-mata demi mencari sang suami yang hilang dalam misi.** **Dengan begitu banyak musuh dan berbagai rintangan yang ada, akankah ia berhasil menemukannya?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-To Get Him Back belong to Kay Yamanaka**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, a little bit lime (maybe), and many more..**

 **Chapter 5-Don't Leave Me, Brother!**

"Disana, un!" Tunjuk sang pemuda pirang panjang pada pemuda pirang yang lainnya. Tak terlihat jelas dengan mata telanjang memang, tapi jika kau memakai teropong, kau pasti bisa melihatnya. Dibawah sana, tak jauh dari bandara yang terlihat sepi, sang gadis Yamanaka tengah dikepung oleh beberapa –Ah tidak! Tapi puluhan- orang yang Deidara yakin adalah para mata-mata yang diperintahkan oleh Sasori untuk membunuh adiknya. Sial! Mereka berdua harus segera mendarat jika tak ingin terlambat menyelamatkan Ino!

"Ga-Gaara! Itu Gaara 'kan? Apa yang dia lakukan disana?!" Teriak Naruto kaget.

"Aku tak tahu ada hubungan apa antara kau dan si merah itu, un. Tapi apapun itu, dia tak akan mengingatmu. Kau kenal Sakura?"

"Kurang lebih." Sahut Naruto datar.

"Sasori memintanya menghapus semua ingatan Gaara, un." Jelas Deidara singkat. "Cepatlah mendarat. Kita harus menyelamatkan Ino-chan atau dia akan membunuhnya, un!"

"Gaara… lupa ingatan?" Gumam Naruto dengan mata terbelalak.

-K-A-Y-

"Jadi, kapan sebenarnya kau mau membunuhku, Gaara-san? Apa kau ingin membuatku menderita lebih lama lagi?"

Tes..!

Setetes cairan jatuh begitu saja dari pipi kanan sang gadis Yamanaka –ralat, wanita Sabaku- menuju ketempat ia berpijak. Ino masih ingin berjuang, tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika suamimu sendiri ingin membunuhmu? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk rela memberikan nyawamu padanya? Jadi, bukankah keputusan Ino kali ini sudah tepat untuk menyerahkan jiwa dan raga serta nyawanya untuk Gaara, suaminya?

"Tck! Just wait up!" Seru Gaara gusar. Dialihkannya tatapan pada sang pramugari pesawat tadi dengan tatapan menusuk namun terlihat menunggu sesuatu.

Sang pramugari yang mengerti arti tatapan Gaara-pun hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab,"Not yet. We're waiting for Mr. Sasori's call."

"You just call him first, god dammit!" Bentak sang pria merah membuat sang pramugari bergerak cepat menekan tombol ponsel yang memang sudah berada ditangannya sejak tadi.

"It's too bad, you know? Padahal kau itu gadis yang cantik. Andai kau bukan target kakakku, mungkin aku akan menikahimu." Gaara menyeringai.

Ino tersentak. "Kakak? Apa maksudmu dengan 'kakak'?! Kau sudah tak memiliki kakak, kau tahu?"

"Doesn't important for ya to know about me. Toh sebentar lagi kau akan pergi dari dunia ini."

-K-A-Y-

Pagi sudah menjelang, namun para agen PSIA masih tetap disibukkan dengan berbagai file-file kasus yang mereka tangani baru-baru ini. Tapi sebanyak apapun tugas mereka, bagi Tsunade misi Ino harus tetap didahulukan. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu wanita Sabaku itu demi menjemput Gaara, dan yang terutama, menangkap Sasori dan memberi hukuman mati pada pemuda sialan itu!

Oh, Tsunade, berpikirlah! Memang kau bisa apa dari belakang meja, sedangkan dua –mungkin sekarang tiga- agenmu besar kemungkinan berada dalam bahaya?

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Shizune, panggil Nara Shikamaru, Tenten dan Aburame Shino!" Teriak Tsunade pada sang wakil sekaligus asisten pribadinya itu.

….

Satu per satu dari ketiga orang yang dipanggil tadi masuk keruangan Tsudane, semua memandang wanita paruh baya yang masih tetap cantik itu dengan penuh tanya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi sang ketua mulai menjelaskan tujuannya memanggil mereka bertiga. Semua dijelaskan serinci mungkin, namun tetap saja salah satu diantara mereka masih sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa Tsunade-sama memilih saya? Anda tahu saya masih baru disini dan baru memiliki sedikit pengalaman di lapangan. Kenapa bukan Karin-san atau Matsuri-chan?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, kemampuan bertarung dan menembakmu jauh lebih baik dari mereka. Lagipula aku tak butuh pengalaman. Aku memerlukan kinerja kalian! Bukan tanpa perhitungan aku memilih kalian. Otak jenius Shikamaru akan sangat membantu untuk penyusunan strategi, kemampuan penyamaran Shino juga terbaik diantara agen pria lainnya. Itulah alasanku memilih kalian. Dan aku tak ingin mendengar protes apapun dari kalian. Jika ingin ikut, aku akan lebih terbantu. Tapi jika tidak pun aku tak akan memaksa. Siapapun yang mengikutiku berkumpul diruangan ini pukul delapan pagi!"

"Hai'! Wakarimashita, Tsunade-sama!" Seru mereka bersamaan sebelum pamit dan kembali keruangan mereka masing-masing. Berpikir untuk menerima misi dan bersiap-siap atau menolaknya dan membiarkan ketua mereka pergi sendiri? Keduanya bukan pilihan mudah.

-K-A-Y-

Pendaratan sukses, kini Deidara dan Naruto diam-diam mulai mendekati posisi dimana tadi mereka melihat Ino dan Gaara. Deidara mengamati sekeliling menggunakan teropongnya dengan waspada. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak mau mati sekarang dan gagal menyelamatkan adik tercintanya, bukan?

"Aman, un." Ia berbisik dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto lalu kembali berlari.

"Aku melihat mereka!" Kini Naruto yang berbisik. Pemuda pirang itu baru saja akan berlari menyerang gerombolan tak jauh didepannya andai saja tak ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya dengan sentakan agar berhenti.

"Terlalu mencurigakan dan berbahaya jika kau yang kesana, un. Kau berjaga disini. Biar aku yang mendekati mereka. Kau tahu sendiri, bukan? Aku masih mereka anggap bagian dari mereka, un. Aku akan menyelamatkan Ino-chan."

Kini ganti Naruto yang menahan lengan Deidara saat pemuda berambut panjang itu berniat pergi,"Ada apa lagi, un?"

"Bukan hanya Ino-chan. Kau juga harus menyelamatkan Gaara, Dei-nii. Dia adalah suami Ino."

Jdarr!

Apa? Suami? Apa ia sebegitu tak pedulinya atau memang karena ia bodoh hingga tak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sudah jelas selama ini? Tentu saja Gaara itu suami adiknya! Ia tahu Ino sudah menikah dan berhenti menjadi mata-mata. Lalu kenapa sang adik tiba-tiba muncul dan berusaha menyelamatkan pria yang dia anggap bukan urusannya. Tentu saja karena Ino ingin menyelamatkan suaminya, bukan? Oh! Deidara benar-benar menyesal telah mengikuti Sasori selama ini. Ia benar-benar terperdaya! Dan satu-satunya hal yang menurut Deidara bisa meringankan beban penyesalan ini adalah menyelamatkan adik dan adik iparnya dengan taruhan nyawa.

Deidara mengangguk sekilas kearah Naruto sebelum berjalan dengan tenang kearah rombongan didepannya.

"I came here to send you an order from Mr. Sasori, un!" Teriak Deidara mengalihkan pandangan semua orang termasuk Ino kearahnya.

Deidara melihat jelas air mata yang masih sedikit membasahi pipi mulus adiknya. Oh, hatinya terasa remuk melihat ini.

"But I'm just calling him right now.."

"You shouldn't have. Mr. Sasori had a little problem in there. But he ask you all to let her go, un."

"Jangan bercanda! Sasori-niisama sendiri yang memberi perintah untuk membunuh gadis ini sebelumnya!" Teriak Gaara geram, pistol ditangannya ia genggam semakin erat.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong, un?! Untuk apa? Kau tahu aku adalah pengikut Sasori-danna yang paling setia."

"Tck! Urusai! Let her go!"

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa gadis ini kembali ke markas. Kau mau ikut bersamaku atau tidak, itu terserah padamu." Ujar Deidara sambil membantu Ino berdiri dan menggendongnya dengan bridal style ketempat Naruto menunggu mereka. Sekilas ia melirik Gaara dibelakangnya, pria itu tampaknya masih curiga pada Deidara. Dan ia mulai~

"Mr. Gaara, Mr. Sasori called me! That girl is Mr. Deidara's sister. And he asked you to kill them both."

"Kheh! What did I say? You're a liar!" Seru Gaara, dan-

Dor! Dor!

dua tembakkan dilepaskan dari pistol yang memang sudah ia persiapkan sejak tadi.

"Akh!"

Brukk!

Deidara terjatuh, begitu juga Ino yang berada dipangkuan Deidara. Wanita muda itu membulatkan matanya. Ini tidak mungkin!

"Dei-niichan!" Teriaknya pada sang kakak yang sedikit terbatuk darah setelah menerima dua tembakan dari suaminya. Ah, masih pantaskah Ino memanggilnya suami setelah apa yang ia lakukan?

"Tolong… panggil aku… dengan sebutan itu sekali… lagi." Deidara tersenyum ditengah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dipunggung dan paha kanannya.

"Dei-nii! Oniichan! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan ak~"

Dor!

"Dei-niiiiiii….!" Teriakan Ino seolah menggema saat sebuah peluru kembali menembus punggung tengah Deidara, hampir mengenai jantung. Darah kembali mengalir melalui mulutnya.

"Go-menasai, Ino-chan. A..ku… sudah men~ ukh ~jadi kakak yang… buruk. Ta..pi, aku… menyayangimu…"

Pistol ditangan Gaara berubah arah, kini tujuannya adalah Ino. Ia harus membunuh gadis itu dan misi selesai.

Ckrekk!

Baru saja ia akan menembak, sebuah pistol teracung dibelakang kepalanya. Ia berbalik cepat dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang menodongkan pistol tepat didahinya. Dilihatnya sekeliling, namun tak seorang agen pun dilihatnya. Kemana anak buah Sasori sialan itu?!

"Kau mencari teman-temanmu? Kurasa mereka sudah ditarik pergi oleh Sasori. Mereka meninggalkanmu sendirian, kau tahu? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Gaara? Apa kau tak sadar kau hampir saja menembak isterimu sendiri!" Naruto benar-benar marah kali ini. Apalagi saat ia melihat Gaara yang mulai membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menyamping dan kembali mengarahkan pistolnya pada Ino seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Isteri, katamu? Bahkan jika ia memang isteriku sekalipun aku akan tetap membunuhnya. Kau tahu, aku tak pernah mengkhianati kakakku sendiri."

' _Kakak?'_

"Dan siapapun dirimu, lebih baik pergi saja dari tempat ini dan kau akan selamat. Tugasku hanya membunuh mereka berdua."

"Tidak akan kubiarkaaann!"

Ckrekk!

Kini Naruto terbelalak. Ada seseorang yang menodong kepala bagian belakangnya juga.

"Siapa lagi kau ini?" Belum sempat Naruto bertanya, si merah justru mendahuluinya.

"Tanyakan saja pada Sasori. Yang perlu kau tahu aku datang untuk membantumu menyelesaikan misi ini."

Deg!

Naruto terbelalak. Diliriknya Ino tak jauh dari sana, wanita itu sendiri terlihat sama terkejutnya. Mungkinkah orang ini….

"Sasuke.."

"Pintar juga kau bisa mengenaliku." Pemuda emo itu berseringai meski tak terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Kukira kau sahabatku."

"Kheh! Sahabat? Tak ada yang namanya sahabat dalam dunia spionase, Baka-Dobe. Yang ada hanya musuh, dan uang."

"Kau… Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Brengsekk!"

"Bukan hal penting jika sebentar lagi kepalamu akan meledak, bukan?" Sasuke menyeringai. Jarinya mulai bergerak untuk menembak pecah kepala pemuda pirang yang masih membelakanginya ini.

Ckrek!

Dorr!

Cairan berwarna merah kehitaman berhamburan dan terpercik kesegala arah. Semua mata terbebelalak saat melihat seseorang diantara mereka terjatuh bergitu saja. Pistol yang tadinya tergenggam telah terlempar entah kemana. Ia menatap nanar kearah langit. Inikah akhir hidupnya? Kheh! Yang benar saja.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." Dari seberang sana, sang wanita yang telah melepaskan tembakan tadi masih belum bisa bernafas normal. Dia… baru saja membunuh salah satu rekan kerjanya. Meskipun ia pengkhianat, tapi mereka juga pernah bekerjasama, bukan?

' _Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun…'_ Dan Ino terjatuh begitu saja. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

"I-Ino… Sa….suke.." Naruto yang masih terbelalak terlalu lengah, tak menyadari pria didepannya telah berbalik dan merebut pistol ditangannya serta menodongkan kedua pistol ditangannya kearah Naruto dan Ino secara bersamaan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Gaara?! Tak cukupkah kau membuatku melihat Deidara dan Sasuke mati dengan mengenaskan seperti ini? Apa kau ingin aku, juga Ino melihatmu mati juga?" Pemuda pirang itu menurunkan sedikit volume suaranya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Oh! Ini bahkan belum berakhir.

"Bukan kau, tapi aku yang akan melihatmu mati ditanganku." Ekspresi pria merah itu datar, matanya pun kosong. Apakah kali ini ia benar-benar akan membunuh Naruto?

-K-A-Y-

Pada akhirnya, baik Shikamaru, Tenten ataupun Shino memilih untuk ikut. Mereka tak mungkin membiarkan pimpinan mereka pergi sendiri, bukan? Tapi beginilah mereka sekarang, terjebak dalam pesawat tugas bertujuan Chicago. Hening tak bisa dihindari saat semua yang berada dalam pesawat merasa canggung satu sama lain. Entahlah, mungkin mereka hanya terlalu tegang. Atau mungkin masing-masing tengah merasakan firasat buruk yang sama…

"Tsunade-sama.." Panggil Shikamaru ragu-ragu. Suaranya cukup lirih, namun terdengar oleh semua penghuni kecuali sang pilot dan co-pilot didepan sana. Mereka menoleh kearah sang pemuda Nara dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Kurasa aku harus jujur. Aku sudah tak bisa memegang rahasia ini lebih lama lagi. Aku~"

"To the point, Shikamaru!" Perintah sang atasan.

"Kalian tahu? Selama ini info yang kita miliki selalu saja diketahui oleh musuh. Pergerakan kita terlalu lamban jika dibandingkan mereka. Dan kurasa~"

"Oh, demi apapun! Katakan semuanya secara langsung!"

"Kurasa ada mata-mata ditempat kita, Tsunade-sama. Dan kurasa aku tahu siapa orang itu." Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Menurut kalian siapa?" Bukannya melanjutkan, pemuda itu justru melempar pertanyaan pada rekan-rekannya.

"Entahlah!"

"Oh ayolah! Kalian pasti mencurigai seseorang dikantor, bukan? Atau haruskah kita menjawabnya secara bersamaan?" Inilah yang mereka benci dari pemuda nanas dihadapan mereka ini. Pemuda itu terlalu suka berbelit-belit dan membolak-balikkan pertanyaan.

"Baiklah. Menurutku…"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Keempat suara menyebutkan nama yang sama bersamaan.

Dan semua terbelalak. Oh, pemikiran mereka sama.

"Kukira hanya aku yang berpikir begitu." Shikamaru tersenyum sinis.

"Apa yang membuatmu mencurigai dia, Shika?" Tenten bertanya-tanya. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia menyebut nama Sasuke tadi.

"Kau tahu? Pergerakannya adalah yang paling sulit untuk diketahui. Sejak awal kedatangannya, aku sudah merasa ada yang mencurigakan dari Uchiha itu."

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Nara. Aku sendiri curiga, namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa bukti." Sahut Shino yang sejak tadi jarang berbicara.

"Aku mengirimnya untuk menyusul Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum mendapat kabar apapun darinya. Dan aku tak yakin ia akan memberi kabar atau sekedar menghubungi kita setelah ini."

"Itu artinya… Naruto dan Ino-san dalam bahaya?"

"Kau benar, Tenten. Itu sebabnya kita menyusul mereka."

-K-A-Y-

Deg.. deg.. deg..!

Hinata memegangi dadanya. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa khawatir pada Naruto dan Ino serta Gaara disana. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _'Semoga Naruto-kun baik-baik saja. Semoga ini buka firasat buruk. Ya, takkan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Kau harus tenang dan bereskan saja urusanmu disini.'_ Batin Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri meski tangan kanannya masih terus memegangi dadanya yang terasa semakin berdenyut.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Hyuuga-san?" Seorang wartawan menepuk bahu Hinata dan menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

"E-eh? Aa~ Saya baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum, namun bukan senyum tulus. Senyumnya benar-benar tak meyakinkan.

Tapi toh para wartawan tak terlalu memedulikan ekspresi gadis itu. Yang ingin mereka ketahui adalah kabar tentang Yamanaka Ino. Ini sudah cukup lama. Mereka mulai meragukan cerita Hinata tentang Ino yang tengah berbulan madu dengan suaminya. Apalagi saat mereka mendengar kabar tentang tunangan sang manager artis, Namikaze Naruto salah satu model Internasional sepupu Yamanaka Ino juga menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Kini semakin kuatlah dugaan bahwa Yamanaka Ino dan Namikaze Naruto memang seorang mata-mata. Tapi tentu saja masih tak ada bukti ataupun saksi yang kuat. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun selain memberondong Hinata dengan berbagai pertanyaan demi memuaskan sedikit hasrat ingin tahu mereka.

-K-A-Y-

"Tidak! Hentikan, Gaara-kun!" Sang wanita pirang yang baru sadar kembali menodongkan senjatanya meski dengan tangan bergetar. Cairan bening mengalir tak tertahankan dari kedua mata beriris aquamarine-nya, gigi-giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Tak bisa! Sudah cukup dengan Deidara, jangan Naruto juga!

"Kheh! Sudah sadar rupanya?" Gaara hanya tersenyum sinis, namun kedua iris turquoise-nya masih menatap lekat setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau bunuh aku saja, hah?! Kenapa harus mereka?! Apa yang sebenarnya si Brengsek itu lakukan padamu, Gaara-kun! Apa kau benar-benar tak mengingatku sama sekali? Apa kau benar-benar sudah menyerah? Ini bukan dirimu, Anata!"

Deg!

" _Anata!"_

" _Anata!"_

" _Anata!"_

Teriakan itu terasa bergema dikedua telinga Gaara. Entah kenapa, ia merasa familiar dengan panggilan bernada melengking itu. Mungkinkah~

"Arrghhh…!" Gaara memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya, tampak begitu kesakitan.

~ia memang mengenal gadis yang tengah menodongnya dari jauh tersebut?

"Gaara-kun!" Gadis –wanita- itu bangkit berdiri lalu berlari kearah Gaara yang masih terlihat begitu kesakitan. Wajah sang wanita terlihat begitu panik, begitu juga pemuda pirang disamping sang pria merah.

"Apa yang~"

" _Gaara-kun, kau berangkat ke bandara jam berapa?"_

" _Hati-hati, Gaara-kun!"_

" _Tenanglah, dua minggu lagi aku akan kembali.."_

" _Aishiteru, Hime."_

" _Watashi mo."_

" _Are you Gaara? I'm Deidara…"_

"Arrghhh! Hentikan! Menjauh dariku! Akhh!"

" _I'm your partner here."_

"Arghh! Hentikaan!"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kumohon, katakan apa yang terjadi padamu, Gaara-kun! Gaara-kuuunn!" Teriak Ino seraya mengguncang-guncangkan badan suaminya. Oh, Ino takut sekali! Ia takut ini adalah efek dari apapun yang diperbuat Sasori brengsek itu pada Gaara. "Gaara-kun, bertahanlah. Naruto, bantu aku, kita harus segera membawanya keluar dari tempat ini, kumohon!"

Naruto tak berucap, hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum meletakkan tangan kiri Gaara di bahu kirinya, sedangkan Ino sendiri meletakkan yang sebelah tangan Gaara lagi dibahu kanannya. Naruto menuntun mereka menuju tempat ia memarkirkan jet-nya. Namun baru sekitar sepuluh langkah mereka berjalan, beberapa orang lengkap dengan pistol dan pedang menghadang mereka didepan sana. Sial! Dan salah satu diantara mereka adalah… Sasori! Sial!

-K-A-Y-

PSIA kacau balau. Shizune kebingungan. Para agen begitu sibuk. Tanpa Tsunade, semua tak bisa berjalan normal. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah pertama kalinya Shizune benar-benar memimpin tempat ini sendirian. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Tsunade sering sekali minum sake diam-diam, pekerjaan ini benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia sudah diberikan tanggung jawab untuk mengurus semua ini. Ia harus bertahan, tapi~

"Shizune-san! Kabar buruk!"

~bagaimana caranya?

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Salah satu mata-mata kita telah terbunuh!"

Shizune terbelalak. Siapa? Siapa yang terbunuh? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah Sasori mengetahui keberadaan para agen PSIA yang menyusup kedalam kelompoknya?

"Katakan! Siapa nama agen yang terbunuh itu!" Perintah Shizune pada bawahannya.

"Yamanaka Deidara. Kakak kandung dari agen Yamanaka Ino. Menurut laporan, Ino-san sendiri berada ditempat kejadian."

"Apa Tsunade-sama sudah diberitahu?"

Agen tersebut mengangguk,"Hai'! Tsunade-sama sudah mengetahuinya dari Matsuri-san."

"Sial!" Gumam Shizune dengan gigi bergemeretuk.

"Beritahu pada para agen yang lain, minta mereka lebih waspada karena besar kemungkinan target sudah mengetahui keberadaan dan identitas mereka sebagai anggota PSIA!"

"Hai', wakarimashita, Shizune-san!"

-K-A-Y-

Sasori menatap ketiga sosok dihadapannya dengan seringai dibibir,"Wah, wah, hebat juga kalian, bisa sampai sejauh ini. Tapi tentu saja ini adalah akhir perjalanan. Menyerah saja, kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

"Sasori.." Tatapan Ino mengeras. Akhirnya bertemu juga, pria brengsek yang sudah mengacaukan kebahagiaannya!

Pistol yang masih ditangan ia acungkan kedepan, mengarah tepat pada Sasori. Namun anak buah Sasori pun tak kalah sigap, semuanya bersamaan mengangkat pistol dan menodong mereka bertiga. Sial! Mereka benar-benar terdesak!

' _Kami-sama, tolong kami!'_

To be continued…

Curcolan author:

Holla! Kay is back!

Maafkan Kay yang baru meng-update fanfic ini setelah sekian lama, maafkan juga Kay yang harus menggantung cerita lagi, dan juga maaf karena chapter ini sangat pendek. Chapter selanjutnya akan Kay usahakan lebih panjang dan lebih cepat /\

Kay baru saja terbebas dari WB, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau alur agak berantakan atau mengecewakan, ini efek kelamaan gak nulis u_u

Untuk fanfic yang lain mungkin akan secepatnya di update juga, beserta beberapa fanfic baru ^^V

Ngomong-ngomong, fanfic TGHB ini rencananya akan segera Kay tamatkan dalam 3-4 chapter lagi (mungkin), apakah ada readers yang punya saran mau ending yang seperti apa? Kalau ada, silakan beritahu dikolom review, ne? ^^

Ah, satu lagi, sedikit bocoran, TGHB akan ada sequelnya loh! Meskipun endingnya masih belum jelas, ide buat sequel udah dalam proses haha.. tapi pair utama bukan GaaIno. Ada yang bisa tebak siapa? XD

Ah, baiklah, Kay sudah terlalu banyak curhat, dibawah ini Kay bakal balas semua review deh ^^V

 _INOcent Cassiopeia:_ Nah, sudah tahu kan siapa si pria misterius itu? XD Gomen ne, updatenya super duper luama banget /\ Thanks buat RnR-nya ya, ayo review lagi chapter ini ^^V

 _Hana Yoopies:_ Maaf ya, ini chapter 5-nya baru update /\ Semoga gak mengecewakan u_uV Um, bikin fanfic genre fiksi/fantasy? Boleh juga, tapi Hana-san punya saran mau tentang apa? O.o Anyway, thanks udah RnR. Jangan lupa review lagi ne ^^V

 _Novi:_ Ini fict selesainya masih beberapa chapter lagi, gak terlalu yakin sih, tapi mungkin 3-4 chap lagi :D Disini Gaara lupa ingatan beneran kok ^^" Anyway, thanks udah RnR ya ^^/ Ayo review lagi chapter ini XD

 _EricaJuly:_ Gomen ne, baru bisa update sekarang, sebelumnya Kay kena WB parah u_uV Anyway, makasih udah RnR

 _Thehun Thudah Bethar Ndak Mau Minum Thuthu Lagi:_ Weh, namanya keren! XD Ini dia lanjutannya, gomen ne lama dan pendek. Semoga tak mengecewakan . Soal adegan H, Kay gak bisa janji, tapi mungkin lime-lime dikit bolehlah dichapter akhir nanti :v Tenang aja, Kay ngerti semuanya kok, Kay juga anak RP :v Anyway, thanks udah RnR ya! Ayo review lagi XD

Okay, sekian balasan dari Kay, tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ne! Dan jangan lupa RnR biar Kay tambah semangat! ./


End file.
